B L O O D Y x K I S S E S
by xSushii
Summary: REVISING.
1. Meet The Vamps and the Hot delinquent

Konichiwa! Yay! thanks for all the votes and voters! I luvz you allz! anyways, Heres another story! i hope you guys like it! I decided to make this more SakuxEverybody (except girls, this is not a Yuri fic) And more possesive and dark and dramcatic but funny at the same time! oh but dont forget Romantic!

S.O.S.!:

Im thinking of replacing **Chibi Crushes** with a new one... But i cant decide! please help me! so here is what im thinking...

Title: **Sakura, My Pink Neko maid!**

Summary: She has Cute Black and pink ears, A cute long Black and pink tail, AND guess what! shes the maid for the guys! who is she? Sakura of course! Shame shes a Punk, kick ass, Skater tomboy of she would be theirs in a second! but thats ok, they like em' Fiesty! Sakura Centric

Yes? No? maybe so? HELP!

Well on with the story! cookies to you!

-

-

XoXo

**Bloody Kisses **

**By**

**xSushiixCooki3zx**

Summary: Shes the school gang leader, a delinquent. Most feared in her school, Who knew by just a small bet could lead her to slavery?! especially when her masters are hot, sexy, possessive playboys of the school next door! and worst of all...who knew that they were vampires?!

Xoxo

-

-

Every School has a leader (or leaders). Weather the leader (or leaders) is a Boy or girl you **Must** respect the Leader (okay i think you get it, their can be more than one leader). This was the first rule in Konoha Fire High.

Konoha Fire High was a Private school, filled with the most richest and successful students. Their leaders...the most richest (and hottest) boys in the entire school was-

"KYA! ITS NEJI-SAMA!" Neji, A heir to the Hyuuga clan. He is one of the leaders of Konoha Fire High. He is the gentleman of the group. But dont be fooled, even though he acts like a gentleman he is a MAJOR playboy. He is also a smoker (Dont hate me, its just part of the story) Hes gorgeous from his silky brown hair to his toes! Some girls are even jealous (but still love him!) of his pearly pupil less eyes. You would be stuck looking at them forever. He is VERY popular with the girls

"GAARA-KUN! KYA!!" Gaara Subaku. His blood red hair and green eyes will leave you screaming! he may be anti-social but boy can he melt you heart. Gaara is the badboy of the group. He may be a smoker but he knows his limits when it comes to women. His cool attitude is what women love about him the most.

"SASUKE-SAMA! SHIKAMARU-SAMA!" Sasuke. after his brother he is a big heathrob. His natural spiky hair and coal stone eyes are memorizing. Very hot but you have to admit, all of them are hot! his cool composure and badboy attitude sends the women drooling.

Shikamaru Nara. He may be lazy but he is one of the biggest playboys belive it or not. Hes 'Troublesome' attitude is what the girls love about him. And he is very mysterious.

They walked through the hallways with pride. Their Neck ties around their uniform collars. Now why neck ties? In Konoha Fire High. Its a Tradition for boys and girls to trade neckties and ribbons when they are dating or are boyfriend and girlfriend. So short to say they all were taken but their fangirls have not given up on them yet.

All of them Were the 'leaders' of the school. The Big heatthrobs and playboys of the school you could say and-

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara-Sama! Come quick! the Delinquents have started a **FOOD FIGHT **In the cafeteria!!" A Short boy about their age said. He was covered in all types of expensive food. Some fangirls looked disgusted at the boy and mad that he got to talk to "their" boys.

The group of boys gave each other looks and started to run toward the cafeteria.

Did i tell you that they are ALSO the student council? which means any damages and or injurys will come out of their...mommy and daddy's wallet, and when mommy and daddy **have** to give money out of their wallets...well...lets say their lucky if they Even see the next day.

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

"Haha take that whore!" a plate full of spaghetti flying through the air landing on the target.

"Kya! my hair! take this you bitch!" the 'target' screamed through the left over spaghetti at the pink haired girl who had thrown it at her.

The pink headed girl blocked it with a tray as she throwed the tray hitting her 'target' once again.

"That will teach you not to mess with the Delinquents!" The cherry blossom replied as she dodged a plate of steak.

Who is this girl? Delinquent Haruno Sakura. And, also 'Leader' of their school. Konoha Leaf High. Also known as "The school of Delinquents" She could kick-ass better than any guy! And she is ALSO feared in her school. She has bangs over her eyes but you can still see those mischief filled eyes. By her records, she is the most trouble making girl of Konoha leaf High AND Konoha Fire High. Very stubborn and also beautiful (said by ALL guys of Konoha Leaf high and even some of Konoha Fire High) she is hated by most girls (since she hangs out with the hottest guys of Konoha Leaf High) She keeps her head high. Ready for whatever you throw at her. Faceing the world with her best guy friends. She has a deadly Atmosphere around her when shes pissed but when shes pranky (like right now) you seem you want to be with her at all times. Shes all about fun and is never serious unless she wants to be.

She and her gang was Inside Konoha Fire High. The Elite school for the rich (and snobby) students. They were currently in the Hige Cafeteria. The Elite school students on one side of the cafeteria. And the Delinquent School students on the other side of the cafeteria.

**'SPLAT'**

A plate of Sushi has hit a muscular guy in the face causing him to fall and squash two smaller boys under him.

The petite pinkette high-fived the blonde with sparkling blue eyes.

"Good Job Foxy!" The pinkette commented her best friend as he smiled his foxy grin.

Naruto Uzumaki, also a pranker. He and Sakura has been best friend ever since she first started at Konoha Leaf. They had pulled many pranks on the teachers before. It was like a daily routine for them. he has always had her back and is secretly crushing on her. He is a VERY possesive of her and doesnt like it when other guys are by "his" Sakura-chan except his best friends of course (who are also best friend of Sakura) But Unknown to Sakura...Naruto has a "little" secret he has been keeping away from her.

She smiled a beautiful smile that sent his heart fluttering but then she stopped when she saw a bowl of salad flying toward her other best friend.

"Dog Boy! Watch out!" She called as he quickly looked at her then blinked then look at the flying bowl then quickly duck as the bowl was caught by a chubby boy.

"Phew, thanks Sak!" he thanked his best friend as he smiled as the small dog that his in his grey hood barked as a way of saying "Thank you Saku-chan!"

Kiba Inuzuka, A pranker and a playboy at Konoha Leaf. He is a dog lover and is always having his faithful companion Akamaru. The small dog he keeps in his jacket. Kiba is a playful boy with an eye for girls. But thank god he isnt perverted. And also, Like Naruto he is keeping a secret away from her AND is ALSO crushing on the petite Pinkette. He is also stuck by her sides and has been the one to break them out of detetions.

She smiled at him then looked at the chubby boy that had caught AND ate the salad.

"Nice catch their Cho." She complimented the "skinny" boy. His name was Chouji Akamichi. He doe NOT like to be called fat. if you even say the word "FAT" around him. He will go on a total rampage and KILL you. He loves eating and is Sakura's best friend AND Sakura is his "Eating partner" He also likes Sakura. And the thing about him that he liked about her is that she knows that he MUST have the last bite!

He bit an apple chewing quickly as he nodded.

She turned around to have a Pie in her face. (Ironic huh?) he wiped the pie out of her face as she glared aroung the room. With MURDER in her eyes. Some of the students of Fire High quivered at te deadly girl.

Sakura soon found out the girls that had threw the pie at her and that were laughing and stopped once they felt a shiver go up their spine.

They turned around to meet the deadly glare of the beautiful girl as they smirked. Inside they were slightly frightened. All four of them had Ribbons. They must have boyfriends already.

Everybody stopped throwing food at each other watching the scene.

"How did you like the pie hag?" One of the girls said hand on her hips in a bitchy manner.

Sakura smirked at them. as she took one slender finger and touch the leftover pie on her cheek and lift the slender finger slowely to her mouth as she licked it.

"Hmm...well i have to say...why dont you have a taste?" With the last sentence a dark glint sparkled in her emerald eyes as she took a pie shoving it in the red head's face.

Sakura, whos hand was still on the metal pan slid off the pie pan off the girls face as the red head gasped in surprise. Her thick black glasses covered in pie. Her friends behind her, agape as they looked at her.

Sakura only smirked as snickeres were heard.

"Hmmm..." Sakura said in a thinking manner slid off some pie of the red head with her finger as she put her finger in her mouth tasting the pie.

"Yup, your pies are much better than the ones at our school. She said taking her finger out of her own mouth.

The red head fumed as she wiped some pie off of her face.

"Why you-!"

"Oops, where _are_ my manners? how silly of me" she said innocently blinking her cat-like green eyes mocking the glasses wearing red head.

The red head and her friends looked at Sakura confusingly as Sakura picked up another pie.

"Your _friends_ must want a taste too" She said, the dark mischief glint sparkled in her eyes as she shoved the pie in each of the 3 girls faces.

The whole roomed filled with laughter at the girls shocked faces. Sakura Haruno has outdone herself again.

"Hmm..." Sakura each took a bit of pie with her finger on each girls faces as she tasted it. Her small finger in her pouty lips with an innocent look on but her eyes mocking them.

"Yup, your pie is **defiantly** better than our pie" she said mockingly as laughter filled the room.

But.

The Laughter immediately stopped when the big cafeteria doors slammed open as four very pissed off student council boys looked over the room.

"What the hell is going to here?!" the shout echoed through the room.

And at this. It Made the Pinkette turned around to meet lust filled eyes.

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S **

**Xoxo**

The four boys groweled. (Except Shikamaru and Gaara)

Damn those Delinquents. was all they could think of. Except Shikamaru who thought it was troublesome.

"I am going to shut down that school if its the last thing i do" the ebony boy growled as he stomped toward the cafeteria. This just wasnt their day. And being the student council was NOT easy, With all the damn paper work and the fangirls that bug you 24/7.

He was very pissed and trust me you DO NOT want a pissed Uchiha or Hyuuga...or a Subaku for that matter okay you REALLY do not want ANY of them pissed.

Gaara looked at the fangirls as they walked. His eyes bored and slightly disgusted. All the girls at Konoha Fire High were either a fangirl whore or a fangirl. He grunted at the fowl smell of them. Perfume. Oh how he **HATED** the smell. It either they dont take a bath of the TAKE a bath in tht awful smelling stuff.

But most of all he was most disgusted by their blood smell. It wasnt as bad but he could smell it was tainted. He grunted. Was ANY of them pure? they probably lost their virginity at the age 10!

Now why would he dislike the blood? well not ONLY were the student council hot, playboys. They were also...

**V a m p i r e s **

Vampires. Yes the one that suck your blood. And yes the one who sucks your blood from hunger (or maybe lust) and yes the one who can make you their 'mate'

And yes all four of them are vampires.

But back to the story...

They had finally made it to the cafeteria, the small boy that had told them following behind recieving glares.

Pushing the doors open (more like slamming) they came face with the huge cafeteria. Food all over the walls and students. Outraged. The ebony haired prodigy yelled.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The food covered students looked over at the screaming boy.

"Well what the-" His voice immediately stopped when the pink haired girl turned to them. Her eyes meeting theirs. At this movement they swear their hearts had skipped a beat.

She blinked her emerald eyes and at this small action it brought the boys back to earth. Sasuke had choked on his words. feeling his face turn red his nose was going to explode like a volcano.

Shikamaru who kept thinking of "troublesome" had finally stopped looking at the girl in front of him. And he thought. He actually thought. That she might just be better than clouds.

Neji's pearl eyes had grown wide shocked at the girl who looked deep into his eyes. More shocked that she wasnt drooling at the sight of them. And more fascinated that she had ACTUALLY looked into his eyes with a blank expression.

But Gaara. His thoughts were FAR from them. Of course he was interested in her but the aroma that filled his nose made his mouth water. And HELL NO it wasnt the food but the aroma that girl was holding. He licked his lips as if he just saw a nice steak and that he had not eaten in days.

And the rest of them noticed too as they also licked their lips with lust filled eyes.

That

Her

Blood

Smelled

So

...

**Good.**

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

_**-I'll show you a sweet Dream, Next Night.-**_

-

-

Yay! i finished! how did you like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R! Flamez are welcome. Just be warned that i will be laughing my ass of if ya do. Anywas cookies to you!

**P R E V I E W x B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

_I couldnt believe my ears! "WHAT?!" i shouted. I was NOT going down without a fight. "From This Day fourth, Haruno Sakura. You are a Slave to the Konoha Fire High Student Council!" He roared as the students grew Quiet. I couldnt believe it. Who knew me. Me Out of ALL people. Was going to be a slave, to the richest, snobby, playboys of the ENTIRE school. Well, If i was going to be their 'slave' than i might just have a 'little' fun. I mean, they never told me i HAVE to be an obedient slave. I smirked as a plan formed through my head. _

_'Fine, If you want me to be your slave. Be prepared for hell because Im going to make you wish you were never even born!'_

-

C L I CK T H E B U T T O N D O W N T H E R E (You will get a free cookie!)

* * *


	2. Our New Pink headed slave

Yeah, i just wrote this story like...only days ago probably but i couldnt help it! anyways here is chapter two!

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah i dont own Naruto :P But i own Fluffly cat ears, yeah that right be jealous!**

On with the story!

-

-

Xoxo

**Bloody Kisses**

**By**

**xSushiixCooki3zx**

**_This Chapter is dedicated to my cousin Anim34Eva96 Who helped me out with this chapter :3 Cookies to you! _**

Xoxo

-

-

Konoha Fire High. The private school for rich and sucessful students. The 'Elite' School you can call it. Konoha fire High has leaders just like every other school. Konoha Fire's leader were none other than the presidents of the Student Council. Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru and Sasuke. The four most RICHEST boys in the whole school, well...second richest people to be exact. The Seniors, also known as Akatsuki were frst richest In Konoha Fire High.

So really In the school. If you have money you can practically get WHATEVER you want in a flick of a wrist. But back to the student council boys.

They werent JUST known as the richest boys in the school. They were Also known as Konoha F.H.'s( Im going to say this for short) Biggest, hottest, playboys. They ATLEAST had more than 20 girlfriends in a year. Never caring if they broke the girls they dated.

Also, the leaders current girlfriend. Would be the leaders also and MUST be respected. This was the second rule In Konoha Fire High.

In Konoha H.F. it is a tradition to trade uniform Neckties and ribbons. For instant, The girls have neckties so if they were dating a boy, she would give him her necktie as the boy would give his ribbon to the girl. And since it is Uniform they must wear it around school grounds. This is was like a sign to say "Im-taken-so-back-off."

The boys did do this traditon with the ones they have dated but they didnt really care if they were wearing someone else's necktie. They still flirted and played with other girls.

All the Girls In Konoha F.H. are total snobbs. Thinking they can get whatever they want with daddys money. Their were some other girls who were the 'goody-two-shoes' type but once they have been influenced with these four they would become just as bad as the other girls.

Now Konoha L.H. was a WAY different story.

Konoha L.H. is the school next door to Konoha F.H. The only thing separating these two schools is a large metal fence. Keeping the people from Konoha F.H. on their side and Konoha L.H. on theirs. And All in the middle on this Large fence is a large Cherry blossom tree.

Konoha L.H. wasnt exactly the 'rich' school. This school was filled with delinquents. This school was like the cheap one, paint comeing off the walls and ceilings. The teachers didnt give a crap about the students and their principal was a big Pervert name Jiraya unlike Konoha F.H. principal who had big busts named Tsunade.

And like any other school they had their 'leaders' but the different thing was their leader was a Girl

Her name was Haruno Sakura. Most toughest in the school. Also known as a prankster. She was also very beautiful from what the boys are saying in Konoha L.H. _AND_ even some boys from next door. She had a kind heart but it doesnt mean you can push her around. She is known mostly for kicking other gangs' asses. She rules the school with her best friends. Chouji, Naruto and Kiba.

All of them stuck together. Nobody could sepreate them from "THEIR" Sakura. Untill now...

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

The Big cafeteria was quiet. Watching the scean as Konoha F.H. leaders stared at the Pinkette.

They watched her blank face as her cat like emerald eyes blinked two times then a smirk played on her face. By this action the group of vampies came out of their lustfull day dreams as Gaara's dark green flled with mischief also as a small smirk formed on his perfect lips.

"You, Whats your name? and what are you doing here?" His Smooth voice echoed, as some fangirls tried to keep their knees strong.

She turned her body their way. It didnt go unnoticed by the boys that she had a VERY nice body. As their eyes secretly roamed her body her sweet voice answered.

"First my name is not _you _And im not obliged to answer. And second we just came to have a little 'Fun' But dont worry we were just leaving" she said her beautiful smirk ever leaving her face.

And at the last sentence, one of the windows smashed open with a **'Crash'**. A dark green vehicle drove in the cafeteria. Its Engine roaring from the speed as the rough tires ran over the broken glass from the window. From the looks of it, it was the vehicle that the school janitor used to cut the grass from behind the school.

The tires Screeched as it braked hard, almost hitting Sakura but she remained calm. Her three buddies, Naruto, Chouji and Kiba ran to the vehicle jumping on the seat behind the person who was driving.

"Fun while it lasted, Ja Ne." She said in her oh so sweet irresistible voice. Her hand did a salute as Kiba, the last one from behind grabbed her wrist easily pulling her to the seat that was faceing the boys.

The Engine roared to life as the mysterious driver drove into the smashed window he had come through. The Vehicle used a knock down table as a ramp to get through the high window as they dissapeared out of the cafeteria.

The Boys were alert of what happened and did what their insticts told them. Go after the Good smelling cherry blossom. With that they ran jumping out of the window. The Food covered students watched as their leaders jumped out the window following the delinquents.

_'I love a good chase...'_

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

"Go Faster Sai! Their gaining up on us!" Naruto ordered the driver as he did what he ws told after muttering something of the words _"Dickless_...". It was no use, they were still hot on their track. The cafeteria was so far from the gate that seperated the two schools.

Sakura just watched the scean. Her and Kba was on the back seats, the one that faced backwards instead of forward. She watched as some girls ran away from the Vehicle, hanging onto their skirts as they ran. Not wanting anybody to see their underwear.

_'Well that what you get for wearing some short ass skirt'_ She thought as she hung onto the seat. The ride was very bumpy, considering that they were going right through the large school grounds outside.

Her eyes wanderd to the four boys that were chaseing them. They were handsome but she knew by the sight of them that they were major playboys. She also knew that they were the leaders of Konoha F.H. She had done her research, i mean, she WAS Konoha L.H.'s Leader. And she had to know who she was up against.

She had to admit. She was slightly impressed that they could run so fast. It was like they werent human. She was also impressed that they could dodge some fangirls who were stupid enough to throw themselves at them but only meet the dirty soil.

They were catching up and at this Sakura slightly panicked but then clamed down into a mischievious smirk. She loved a good chase but it was better if she was the predator than the prey.

She thought quickly untill an idea came into her head. She quickly climbed her way through the front as the boys gave her a curious look. She simply ignored their gaze as she pressed a red button by the wheel.

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

The boys ran faster. Dodgeing their annoying fangirls. They could run faster than that vehicle and easily grab their cherry blossom but since they were in public with so many people around so they had to run with just less strength.

They were not going to let their cherry blossom get away from them. And as the saying goes "If you want soemthing Go for it" And thats what they were just doing. They WANTED that girl and they ARE GOING to get her no matter what. No one was going to stop them from getting what they want. They were selfish yeah but. She was just a item you HAVE to have.

They were slightly surprised when she climed her way to the front. They growled when they saw the other boys giveing her looks. And they were also surprised when she pressed a red button.

Before they could think. Alot of green little spiky substance met their face and they stopped wiping off the grass from their sexy looking faces. Apparently Sakura had hit the button that made the razor in the vehivicle turn on, cutting the grass and which made the grass meet heir face.

They spit out the grass disgusted hating the taste. But they quickly looked back at the moving vehicle that was getting closer to the gate. They panicked watching the delinquents getting out of the car and climbing the big fence.

They growled in frustaration. Screw it, they could care less if everybody found out if they were vampires. They were going to get that girl no matter what.

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

Quickly climbing the big gate Sakura jumped up grabbing some of the fence for a faster escape. Everybody was on the other side already waiting for her as she climbed.

She turned her head back seeing the boys that were chaseing them spit out the grass with a disgusted look on their face. Then they looked up seeing her in mid climb.

She looked at them and that was a mistake.

In a blink of an eye the four boys were there. Her eyes widen slightly. They were fast!

She quickly climbed makeing her escape untill a cold hand grabbed her boot. She looked back with panic in her eyes looking at the blood red haired male. He was looking at her like she was a fine piece of steak. And when he saw the panic in her eyes it made him go wild. The lust in his eyes grew stronger.

He tugged on her boot trying to get her off the fence. She winced as she gripped onto the fence. Her fingers hurt badly. This guy was strong. She gripped for her life.

He was getting annoyed as he gave another tug trying to get her off. She winced at the pain of her fingers. The grip was slowely loseing on the fence.

She thought quickly untill the first thing came into her mind. She looked back at the dark green lust filled eyes as she raised her boot. His hand had a death grip on it. With all her might she raised it a little more till her boot was hovering his face.

By this action it gave him the perfect opprotunity to look up her school skirt. He slightly frowned not able to see her under wear since a pair of tight short shorts were underneath her skirt. But he didnt mind. He was able to see her nice legs and smooth thiegs. He licked his lips once again.

This girl was driving him crazy. But the thing that got him out of his day dreaming was when a hard boot made impact with his perfect face.

He _instantly_ let go of her boot as he fell to the ground. Sakura took this opprutuinty to climb as fast as she could. But then a hard, cold chest made impact with her back as she was forced to be against the fence.

"Where you going princess?" A velvet voice said purring in her ear. Irratated she looked back meeting milky soft eyes looking at her. The lust in his eyes was just as strong as the blood red hair's eyes.

His chest was against her warm body as she winced. Her chest and busts were being squished by the fence. Apparently Neji had jumped useing his vampire skills. His hands were next to her gripping the fence to keep him up and keep her under him. His feet were in the openings on the fence. He pushed his chest slightly harder as she winced in pain. Her boobs **REALLY** hurt.

He looked at his body then onto her sexy one. She REALLY had a nice body and good smelling blood which made him want her more.

He Smirked. Loveing how her body fit with his well. She was like a missing puzzle piece.

She growled. As she pushed him trying to reach the top of the fence. She was almost there, it was just this playboy that was stopping her.

She couldnt move underneath him. And when she tried to he would push his chest harder on her back which made her wince again.

She gave a pleading look to her blonde best friend who quickly took action. Naruto climbed quickly to the top of the fence. He looked down at Sakura who was being squish by the long brown haired boy.

He growled not likeing he impact between the two.

_'Stupid teme that looks like a girl' _He thought cursing the boy who was close to "his" Sakura-chan.

He quickly lowered his hand trying to grap the girls wrist. She took the hand off the fence reaching for the blonds hand. Her hand almost touched his as she reached more with all her might. Neji saw this and quickly lowered his head to nibble on the girls ear between her sweet smelling strawberry locks.

She gasped as her hand slightly lowered from Narutos hand. It was hard to keep her concentration when his mouth made impact with her ear. Naruto saw this and growled more seeing the 'temes' mouth meet Sakuras ear. He struggled more to lower his hand so he can get to Sakura as soon as possible.

Neji was almost in complete bliss that he nearly moaned when his mouth met the girls ear and the gasp made him excited. Damn this girl smelled SO good. He was in so much bliss that he didnt notice that Narutos hand had finally reached Sakuras as he pulled her up. He growled as the warmth diaapeared. He saw Sakura jump from the top of the fence landing on the ground with a **'Thud'** He glarred daggers at the blondes retreating back.

_'Damn that Bastard!' _He cursed the blonde in his head as he jumped backwards with gentle movements. He was pissed that the blonde got his new toy. He cursed him again as he turn to walk away.

Sasuke was helping Gaara off the ground. The kick was hard, she must be very strong. Shikamaru sighed looking up at the sky. His new entertainment had got away by the blonde. Shikamaru sighed loudly slightly cursing the blonde boy. He wanted to have a turn with the new cherry blossom.

Sasuke also sighed. His coal eyes had turned red with black swirls in his eyes. He was majorly pissed. He didnt get a turn! that stupid Hyuuga and Subaku took too long! and that stupid fox looking boy.

_'Curse that Dobe' _he let out a groan. As he walked away with Gaara as Shikamaru followed along.

Gaara sent a look to the Ebony vampire. Sasuke saw this and also smirked. Even though he didnt get a turn with the pink haired beauty he still smirked. He didnt need to worry because he knew that he would see her soon. And he would MAKE sure that it happened.

Sasuke Inhaled deeply letting out a moan. He could still smell her delicous scent. He almost went wild when he smelled something more delicous.

**Blood.**

He turned slightly still walking. He used his good vampire eyes to look at the fence closely. There on the top of the fence was a red subsance that he smelled. He inhalled again as he shivered. A smirk on his lips. He was trying so hard not to go over to the fence and lick the blood off but. Since their were students around he had to relax himself.

His eyes still red that the girls drooled almost melting.

They BETTER get her soon as possible.

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

"Ne, Sakura-Chan. Maybe you should go to the nurse and get that scrap checked out" The brown haired boy said frowning. His faithfull companion barked along. Akamaru's tail wagging greatly.

Chouji nodded stuffing chips quickly into his mouth fiercly. They had run away in time to get to their next class. Normally they wouldnt care but today Their teacher was going to announce something important. And Sakura KNEW it was a perfect opprotunity to pull a prank or two or ruin a Bitchs life.

She just shooked her head as she leaned back into her chair. Her feet on her desk, which had carved writing on it from her and past years of other students.

Konoha L.H. classes werent like Konoha F.H. They really didnt sit in their seat, sitting up straight and proper. People their was more care free and havng fun. So right now everybody was out of their seats doing whateever they wanted to do.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" her other friend asked as he sat in the seat across from her. Sitting backwards so the back seat was in the front of his chest, His legs on the each side of the chair not caring If It was proper.

"That Slut you call a "nurse" dont give a crap about us. She only cares about screwing the pervert you call a "principal". Besides, we can prank her tomorrow. Im too lazy right now" She said her beautiful eyes closed as Naruto nodded. They had pranked the "Nurse" many times but Jiraya never expelled them knowing that they can ruin his life also, They dominataed the school but were friends with many.

Just then the grumpy looking man walked in the door dodgeing paper balls and air planes. He set his briefcase down on the ruined desk as he took a ruler out of the cabinet of the desk.

**'BAM'**

He smacked the ruler on the chalk board. The chalk board had writing all over it from students. He glared at everybody. especially the pink haired girl. You can say she was his 1# one enemy.

The students grew quiet looking at the upset teacher. They hurried to their seat. Some sat like slobs and some just layed on their desk.

"Listen up Scums, we are having a...filed trip...to the school next door" He said in a booming voice as some paid attetion. He Glared at the pink haired girl who had her feet on the desk not giveing a crap about anything around her.

"Haruno!" The teacher yelled as she slowely open one eye still calm and collected. The boys swooned over her as the girls in the room got jealous secretly glareing daggers at her.

She saw the mans expression as she slightly glared at the man. Her arms behind her head was now over her chest. Crossed.

"Whats up Naka-teach?" She said in a calm mocking voice. The grumpy man fumed at the girl as he slamed his ruler on the desk. Breaking it in the process. Some students jumped in surprise, some were asleep and some winced at the sound. But Sakura kept cool smirking her beautiful smirk. It seemed everything about her was beautiful. She was like a addictive drug if you really laid your eyes on her.

"Get up here! this instant!" he yelled as she shrugged doing as she was told. her hands in her uniform jacket. Her posture slightly slumpy but still cool. She stopped infront of him looking at him in the eyes. Her emerald eyes mocking him as if they were saying "What are you going to do? **are **you chicken to even do it?" or "Hit me with your best shot" He eyes sparkled with mischief.

All eyes were on them. He was sweating. Beads of sweat rolled down his face from the intense stare. He then heard snickers . He blushed slightly from embarresment. Then he fumed, he was not going to let this delinquent make a fool out of him.

"Take a good look at her everybody!" he shouted as Sakura turned her full body faceing them. Her eyes half opened, bored.

Everybody took a look at her. As they gave The teacher a confusing look. He then fumed at their "stupidity"

"Take a look! what do you see here people?!" He said in his booming voice. One boy raised his hand. "Naka-Teach" smirked pointing at him to answer.

"A Hot girl?" He asked smirking a flirty smirk. People snickered at his answer as Sakura quietly snickered as well. He fumed once again shaking his head.

"NO! cant you people see? look at her! Look at her clothes!" he said pointing at her uniform. her uniform was a gray skirt comeing to mid thiege, her short shorts underneath. Instead of the classical uniform shoes or high heels she wore knee high boots. Tied up with a little heel to it. Her long white sleeve shirt was follded up over her grey follded sleeve uniform thin jacket. Her jacket opened all the way. She kept her 3 buttons undone a very sexy look. Her red Neck tie tied loosely around her neck.

"What about it?" One boy asked raising his hand. Naka-Teach gave them a "Are-All-Stupid?" look.

"Doesnt she look Sloppy?" He asked in a mocking tone that made Sakura glare at him fromt he corner of her eyes. Some girls shaked their heads as a sign of "yes" and some could care less.

All of the boys shook their head as a "No way in hell!" getting to let their eyes roam on her perfect body.

"She looks hot" the same boy said as the boys nodded quickly agreeing.

Naka-Teach again glared at the boy. He was about to yell to mock Sakura again till her voice interuppted him.

"Listen Naka-Teach. If you dont like the way i dress deal with it. Im not changeing" She said in a hard voice fully glareing at her teacher.

Naka-Teach sweated more fron the glare. He Gulped, his pride was on the line.

"What a disrespectful lady! You should no better! do you **WANT** me to call your parnets Haruno?!" He said. Some spit flying out of his mouth.

Sakura looked disgusted at him was she use the back of her hand to wipe the spit that had landed on her cheek.

"First, Im not this so called "Lady" and second I'll treat you the way i want to treat you. And Third, go Ahead, my parents dont give a shit to what you say" She said smirking when the teacher was out of words. Sakura was winning.

Since he was out of words he might as well use contact. And that what he did. He grabbed Sakura by the wrist pulling her forward hard.

"Thats it! im taking you to the principal you! you dirty little slut-" Sakuras Eyes grew dark green. So lifeless but murdereous.

A Evil smirk grew on her lips.

"Big Mistake." She said to herself only for Naka-teach to hear.

**'CR-CRACK!'**

"AH!" He yelled in pain. as his hand let go instantly. Sakura had cracked his wrist. Hard. He groaned in pain, the next thing he knew Sakuras boot had hit his chest sending him back to the sliding class room door.

He groaned in pain again, Sakura had probably broke a few of his ribs.

Sakura turned her head sideways a bit her eyes still on his. She was disgusted to even look at the man.

"Rule number 1" she said like a teacher teaching.

"Never. Touch. Me." She said slowely as if he didnt understand.

"Rule Number 2, Dont call me things that i am not. For instace i am not a "Dirty little slut". Dont be calling me things when you hardly know me you bastard." She continued.

"And who are you to judge me? _Naka-Teach"_ she said his name in a mocking voice. "Are you tying to _prove_ something? So far the only thing you _proved_ is that you let your pride get in the way too much and that your weak. Letting a little girl kick the crap out fo you" she said referring to her.

"Besides, you can never "Destroy" me. I know all your secrets" she said in a smirk which made him quiver. Sakura has not given him any mercy.

"No-no!" he said panicked . That a student knows all of his secrets. Her smirk grew.

"Thats right _Naka-Teach_ i had some extra time between skipping classes. So i did my research, and especially on you. Nakatamaru" she said his full name instead of the nickname she gave him.

"No-no! p-plea-please d-dont!" he said trying to get on his knees. Sakura felt slightly sorry for him but he broke the two most important rules. He was going to pay.

"Oh yes, i know that..." she trailed in a thinking pose. Students watched with curiostity. They could care less about their teacher, besides. Sakura was going to get them all their revenge on him.

"Please!" he begged. Sakura ignored him as a smile playful smile formed on her lips.

"That...Your cheating on your wife with your Ex-Girlfriend" she said giveing Naruto a glance. Naruto smiled a foxy smile holding up the video camera. He was taping the whole thing.

"No! thats a lie!" he said. Sakura walked towards him as he shook, afraid he was going to get his. But no Sakura had slouched down reaching in his jacket pocket. she took out his wallet.

His eyes panicked more as she opened the brown leather wallet as she raised a fine brow smirking.

"Oh really? then why do you still have a picture of you and your ex-girlfriend instead of you and your wife?" she said as she showed him the picture she had found.

Before he could reach to snatch the wallet Sakura had thrown the wallet to Naruto who caught it easily. He open the wallet to show the video camera clearly.

Nakatamaru eyes widen. They were filming all of his secrets!

"You! you-" He was interuppterd when sakura told another secret that made his life crumble.

"And that your fucking the School nurse, the math teacher, Social Studies teacher wow and even the lunchlady" She said shakeing her head like a teacher would if he was dissapointed.

"Lies! all lies!" he said screaming trying to convince the students who were gaping or snickering or even looked disgusted.

"Uh huh, then why do you go over to the nurse every friday? and why did i hear moaning and screaming in the math and cafeteria this morning? and WHY did Ms.Nori (The social studies teacher) look like a mess the morning before? if you ask me it looked like she just got laid" she said smirking.

Naruto was grinning like a maniac. This was revenge for him doing all those stuff to them and he caught it all on tape.

He was about to protest untill another blow hit his shoulder causing him to fall to the ground.

"You should go pay a little visit to them. Before this tape is filmed through out the whole school. Bye Naka-Teach" she said useing her nick name for him.

"And Cut!" Naruto said pressing a button for the tape to stop. He snickered following Sakura who was waiting for them. Kiba and Chouji rose from their seats as they followed Sakrua who had slid the door and closed it gently.

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

A Pair of dark green eyes followed the pinkettes's every movement as she kicked the bastard and leave the classroom.

He inhalled deeply. He sighed, her scent was a little faded but you can still smell her addictive sceant. He smirked.

He really liked her, she had guts and actually told the whole class of what thats bastard was doing. He had to control himself from not barging in the classroom and ripping off that mans hand when he touched his Sakura. But it was okay now, Sakura had made his life crumble already. And on Tape too!

He sighed wanting to actually go up to the girl but he guessed that he had to wait till tomorrow, I mean thats when they were going to his school after all...

He licked his lips hungrily. Wondering how soft her skin is, By the looks of it, it looked **REALLY **soft. He wondered how she taste like, must be pretty addictive. But most of all he wondered...

**_What her blood taste like._**

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

* * *

**Quick Pic! Sakuras surronded. Her fists up in defense, The three gangs surronding her move closer. Her eyes deadly. Almost as if she was ready to kill.**

* * *

"Okay everybody! let go lets go!" Ms. Nori said as the group of students slowely followed her. Ms. Nori was the sub for the field trip to the next school since Nakatamaru had to go to the hospital.

Sakura smirked to herself. It was her and her gang that was in the front In case any cocky bitchs show up she would defend her gang and class room students. She was the leader of Konoha L.H. after all.

Sakura was dissapointed when they were takng a tour where no Konoha F.H students were having classes. Skaura thought up something untill a smile formed.

She then whispered something to Kiba and he listened carefully then nodded. He took 3 small black balls from his uniform jacket.

"ESCAPE!" He yelled which made the students looked at him and Ms.Nori look at him. He Threw te small balls at the ground. A puff of smoke filled the hallway as the students and teacher coughed as the four ran away escapeing.

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

"Woo hoo! watch out! move it!" The girl screamed as the four glided across the hall way as the other students moved and one even landed in a trash can.

The four went though the big hallway. Manuvering through the Konoha F.H. students as they qucikly doedged the four. Sakura leading as they went faster.

Sakura on her skateboard. Chouji on his scooter, Naruto on his roller blades and Kiba on a small bike he had stole from a student at Konoha F.H.

Sakura turned as she tapped on a couples head who was making out in a corner as Naruto, Chouji and Kiba passed them. The Boy looked at Sakura with hearts in his eyes as his girlfriend fumed with jealousy. Sakura smirked as she looked in the classrooms still dodgeing other students.

"Damn, rich people have all the good stuff" Kiba whined as Akamaru barked in usion. Sakura shrugged then looked in a giant room she imeddiatly stopped as Naruto, behind her had to stop also. Not having enough time he crashed to Sakura back as he wrapped his arms around her for balance.

She leaned forward a little bit from the impact but then stood straight as she open the big doors opened a little more. Naruto blushed. His arms around her, he smirked as he tightened his grip on her loving her warmth she radiated. Sakura ignored him as she watched as Naruto peeked over her hair. He inhaled.

_'Mmmmm...Cherry Blossoms and Strawyberrys..._' He commented in his mind. Boy Did Sakura smell good.

The others looked inside also. Sakura smirked as she unwrapped Narutos arms from around her as he frowned missing the imapact.

"Wait Sakura-chan! were are you going?" Naruto asked wanting Sakura to come back to his arms. she turned to him, her eyes held Mischeif. Her eyes also half opened.

"Just wanting to pay a visit to our new 'friends'" she said going inside.

Too bad she didnt know by this mistake would change her life...

Forever...

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

"Again!"

"Hai." The Pupil less boy replied answering.

He held his kendo stick above his head as he quickly in a blink of an eyes hit the dumies head right off. Its stuffing comeing out as his coach nodded in satisfaction.

"Great job Hyuuga. Keep up the good work" His coach nodded to him as Neji nodded back. As the coach went up to Gaara he sighed.

He was bored to death. He missed his little new toy. He sighed again missing her scent and her body against his. He held up his kendo stick doing the same position as he striked another dummy only this time, the body split the dummys body in half sideways.

He was about to hit another untill he stopped. He blinked for a moment than lifted his head as he closed his gorgeous eyes. He sniffed the air then lowered his head his eyes opened. Filled with lust and excitement.

He smirked big. Taking note that everybody was the same except the coach who was still helping Gaara.

He inhalled again his lust grew more.

_'Shes here...'_

He Thought getting excited. Today was the day they were going to get her. He then heard a creak and there was the cherry blossom beauty herself. Her cute head popped in the room then her fine body.

He smirked time to put the plan into action.

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

The cherry walked in taking in her surrondings. She was about to take another step untill a body hit hers that sent her to the ground with a **'Thud'**

She gasped for air as 3 lust full eyes looked down at her.

"Hey Cherry what are you doing here?" a soft voice purred in her ear. She looked down seeing spiky chicken hair.

She smirked. "Just wanted to visit my new "friends" Chicken ass" She said as she slowely pulled him off of her. At first he didnt want to but he obliged.

"Aww you missed us that much huh?" Gaara said crouching leaning forward towards her.

"No not really" she said as they frowned. She looked at Shikamarus Kendo stick in his hand. He blinked looking at the item she was staring at.

"You do Kendo?" he asked smirking in a mocking tone. She grabbed his kendo stick with speed as she held it out perfectly.

"Time to time" she said. As she swung it carefull not to hit the boys. Gaara smirked at this grabing his own kendo stick. He stuck out a hand out to Sakura was was still sitting on the floor.

She blinked at his hand then looked at him. He smiled a breath taking crooked smile.

"Well lets see what you got" he said challengeing her. She smiled in return. As she grasped his hand tightly with her own.

"Bring it on Panda-Chan" she said in her sweet mocking tone. Her voice made him shiver but he pulled her up anyways.

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

"Do you think shes alright?" Naruto asked. Panic in his voice. Kiba shrugged in return as Akamaru slept on his head.

"Shes fine dont worry, have faith in Sakura-chan" he said. They were still outside the big room Sakura had entered. Students of Konoha F.H. had crowded around the big room also known as the 'Kendo Room' for the student council.

Girls where whispering about how cute Kiba and Naruto were. They were also curious about why the delinquents were here. They didnt bother to tell the student council since they knew they were busy in the room.

"Im just worried thats all" Naruto protested ignoreing the fangirls that were forming.

Kiba was about to protest back untill

**'CRASH'**

**'BAM'**

Sounds were heard in the room echoeing through the hallway. The boys gave each other looks before quickly entering the room. They were very protective of Sakura.

The students that had formed also ran in wondering what all the noise was about.

They all ran quickly into the big room. As their eyes widen in shock of what they had seen.

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

The students eyes widened at the sight they saw. The three delinquents grew mad at the sight they saw and the fangirls FUMED at the sight they saw (Popular word right?)

Everybody was in shock, the words stuck in their throat.

The four vampires looked at them and Sakura looked at them also. She slightly blushed at the state she was in.

"Well this is awkward..." She mummered trying to push the red head off of her.

Yes it was VERY awkward indeed.

All of them were on the floor in the middle of the room. Sakura on top of shikamaru who held her body tightly to his, Gaara on top of her. The only thing keeping them apart was her leg. One of his hands on her kendo stick that was protecting her, one hand on the ground by her side to keep him up. One hand of Sakuras hand was holding the kendo stick and one was protecting her. Gaara had slightly bit Sakuras arm making it look suggestive. Sasuke was half way on top of her. His hand was holding onto the piece of her shirt and the other hand on her thiege to keep her down. Neji was by the crook of her neck. his nose on the crook of her neck as he hunched over her, her necktie in his hands . The worst thing was her skirt had ripped so you could se eher shorts, her jacket was no longer their but thrown somewhere else. Her shirt was half way up, you can see her smooth flat stomach and her Belly button pierceing and part off her blood red bra.

Yes it was VERY awkaward.

"S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto was the first one to speak. The four boys looked up to glare at him and the rest of them.

Before Sakura could reply four girls rushed over to the four vampires on the blushing Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

"Gaara!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Neji!"

The four girls screamed their names out. A hurt look on their face they glared at Sakura who only scoffed at them. She tried to get up but Sasuke and Gaara stopped her. They had gone this far and they would not go back.

"What are you doing?!" They said in usion as tears fromed in their eyes. The four boys just rolled their eyes as they had to get off Sakura. She Sighed in relief stretching out her sore arms.

"Kendo class, you should know better not to interupt" Sasuke scowled them.

Sakura examined the girls. She smirked.

_'So they are the fours girlfriends_' Sakura thought, She smirked more .

_'Their the same girls i threw pie at'_ She remembered. They also seemed to remember when they glared harder at her.

"You!" the red head glasses wearing girl screamed. as she walked over to Sakura. They just watched, not able to do anything.

The girl raised her arm. She was going to slap Sakura. But she was too slow.

When the girl brought down her hand so her hand could make contact with Sakura's face. But Sakura had caught it looking bored at the girls face, her eyes half open.

"Yeah?" Sakura said casually.

She fumed. "You whore! what do you think you were doing with my boyfriend?!" She screamed. The 3 other girls joined in.

"YEAH!"

"What a tramp!"

"Disgrace to women everywhere!"

They began making comments about her untill.

**SLAP**

the red head gasped, her head faced to the left. Her cheek stinging as it glowed red, and most shockingly. Sakura standing here, in after slap postion.

"You-you!" she was interuppted by Sakura.

"Shut your big fat ass mouth or Ill do it myself" Sakura said glareing at her. She was not the girl to just sit around and ignore people who made fun of her or her friends. She was going to teach them a lesson.

She turned to her gang as she walked past them and as the big crowd moved aside giveing her a way to the entrance as Kiba, Naruto and Chouji gave a last glare at the 4 handsome boys then followed Sakura out.

Before she go to the door she opened her eyes. Instead of her emereld eyes it was dark green eyes, held with fury and blankness. She looked at all the people in the room except the 4 vampires.

"Any shit your going to say, say it to my face or dont say it at all, understand?" she said the last word with as much venom as she could. the teens shook their head, not wanting to feel her fury.

She was about to head for the door untill a voice stopped her.

"Hold on _S-a-k-u-r-a_" Neji said her name in a seductive voice which made the girls go crazy with jealousy. Sakura just stared at him, her dark blank eyes still on him.

She didnt say anything.

"Remeber our little _bet?_ i know you didnt forget" He said in mocking tone once again.

She was still for a moment going through everything. Then her dark green eyes dissapeared in a flash as her bright emererald eyes shown, filled with many emotions that Kiba, Naruto and Chouji couldnt tell which was more showing.

Hate, surprise, Fury and Shock. All shown her lovely eyes.

The four vampires smirked at her reaction.

_**F **l a s h b a c k_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_"Your pretty good..." The red headed boy said trailing off as he dodged another attack. _

_"Sakura" The pinkette answered as she blocked a attack._

_He smirked finally knowing the pink headed beautys name. _

_'It fits her, Sakura Subaku...' He trailed off in his mind. He then jumped appearing behind her in fast movements. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist in a blink of an eye that it caught Sakura off guard. _

_"So Sakura." He said her name seductivly. _

_"Why dont we make this more..." he purred in her ears trying to fine the right words._

_"Challegeing." he said as he hugged her tighter. He glanced at the the other 3 vampires as they smirked giveing a breif nod. Sakura thought for a second. She smirked her breath takeing smirk._

_"Bring it." she said, her eyes filled with mischief. It was like those emeralds where saying "Give me all you got." The red head smirked at her bold attitude and her cuteness. She escaped his arms in seconds as he frowned missing her warmth. _

_"So what the 'Challenge'?" she said as his smirk got wider. _

_"You fight us , and if we can get you down" He said in his velvet voice. She raised eyebrow. _

_"So what if i lose?" she asked thinking if she would take the challenge back._

_They thought for a moment till Shikamaru thought of soemthing._

_"If we lose then you have us do whatever you want." He continue with a small smirk. "But if we Win then YOU have to do something for us" he said._

_'I can beat them without breaking a sweat...or two...' she thought then a small smile formed on her pouty lips._

_"Bring it."_

_**2** **0** M i n u t e s **L** a t e r . . ._

_'Damnit im loseing!' The pinkette thought as she blocked a atack from Sasuke with her Kendo stick. _

_'She good...time to kick it up a notch...' Neji thought smirking inside. He closed his eyes for a moment then open them. Vein popping around his eyes._

_In a blink of an eye he appeared behind Sakura hitting her in the back with his kendo stick lightly. It may have been lightly but it caused great pain to Sakura. _

_She almost fell to the ground untill she caught her self. She was not going to lose to them._

_It pained them that they wee hurting their cherry blossom. But she was just to stubborn to give up so they had to do whatever it took to get her._

_'You will be mine.' Sasuke thouht darkly landing a blow in her leg. She stumbled but never went down._

_'Damn. Its like they got stronger!' she tought panicking. She hit Shikamaru in the shoulder meeting the floor. She quickly ran over to Gaara. She swung missing him as she grabbed her kendo stick. He lowered his mouth to her ear as she tried to push the kendo stick for a blow in the shoulder._

_"Give up Sa. ku. ra. you have no chance" he said huskly in her ear. _

_"Says you!" she pulled her kendo stick out if his grasp as she tried to land a blow to his 'oh-so-pretty-face' She then saw Neji comeing at her with speed in the corner of her eye._

_Then Sasuke also comeing with the same speed. _

_'Damnit all! im surronded-' Her thought were interuppted when she felt a hit in her back of her head. She winced then the next thing she knew she saw four boys in mid air about to pounce on her. _

_Her eyes widen. 'WHAT! they didnt say anything about pounc-'_

_the next thing she knew. Her back met the hard floor and her uniform jacket was torn off._

_**E **n d **O** f **F** l a s h b a c k_

SAKURA POV

I glared at them my body fully turned to them. "You pounced on me." I said defending myself. They smirked at me which made girls try not to blush even though the smirk. What lamebrains...

"We didnt say anything about pounceing princess" the guy with long hair said smirking. I wanted to punch it off his 'pretty' face.

"What do you want me to do?" I said raiseing an eyebrow. They smirked.

In one second they were standing in front of me. The student gasped astonished at their speed.

Chicken ass leaned forward whispering in my ear. My eyes widened af what i heard.

I couldnt believe my ears! "WHAT?!" i shouted. I was NOT going down without a fight. "From This Day fourth, Haruno Sakura. You are a Slave to the Konoha Fire High Student Council!" He roared as the students grew Quiet. I couldnt believe it. Who knew me. Me Out of ALL people. Was going to be a slave, to the richest, snobby, playboys of the ENTIRE school. Well, If i was going to be their 'slave' than i might just have a 'little' fun. I mean, they never told me i HAVE to be an obedient slave. I smirked as a plan formed through my head.

'Fine, If you want me to be your slave. Be prepared for hell because Im going to make you wish you were never even born!'

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

_**-I'll show you a sweet Dream, Next Night.-**_

-

-

Like it? Hate it? any ideas for future chapters? Thanks for reading! lovez ya!

Cookies to you!

Going to a wedding soon! big clap for the happy couple! More soon to come!


	3. Xtra Chapter!: You were!

Yes this is an extra chapter :3 this does not continue from the previouse chapter :) just a bonus chapter for all you guys! and i owe you guys one because i havnt updated in a long time :) so, i hope you like! dont forget to R&R (( for some odd reason, i feel like im the only one who says R&R now a days o.O oh well!!))

-

-

Xoxo

**Bloody Kisses**

**By**

**xSushiixCooki3zx**

Xoxo

-

-

**O** _n e X D a y X I n X T h e X S t u d e n t X C o u n c i l X R o o m . . ._

"Sakura...stop moving...your making me feel...weird..." Said a flustered blonde as he felt her leg move against his. He defineatly was NOT use to this AT ALL.

"Sakura, i never knew you had this side of you" Said a naughty looking Hyuuga Neji, as her body was against his.

"Look whos talking! your arm keeps rubbing my-ah! Sasuke! stop!" she whined as she felt another limb grinding against her that did NOT belong to her.

"You _Sure_ you want me to stop Sa-ku-ra? from my point of view, you look like you like it." he said as he smirked seeing her slightly redden face. His voice was smooth and seductive.

"Shut up! Stupid Chicken-ass! why i outta-wha- wait! what are you doing?! Stop moving- AHHH!!!"

**'CRASH'**

**'BAM'**

"Ow...my butt is gonna have a BIG bruise is gonna form tomorrow..." The pinkette beauty said.

"Aww... is my little Saku-Chan hurt? let me heal it for you..." the ebony haired man underneath her purred in her ear. She tried to wiggle her way out.

"Uh..No thanks im fine-Hey! uh.. You cant let go of me now! wha-wait! Sasuke! what are you doing-KYA!"

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S **

**Xoxo**

**O **_u t s i d e X T h e X R o o m..._

Outside the room was a group of students listening what was happening inside the room. And by the looks of it, it was getting HOT In there! Some boys were having nose bleeds from their dirty thoughts about what was happening. The fangirls fumed, to them, it sounded like Sakura was Molesting "their" boys! which did NOT make them happy. And if they werent doing that, then the rest of them were either blushing whispering about the things they were hearing.

Seriously, nobody knew the word "P R I V A C Y "in F.H.

Some whispers were;

"Ne...its getting pretty hot in there..." Some dirty-minded boys thought giggling like high school girls.

"UGH! i cant stand this! If i hear another minute of this! im gonna kill Haruno-bitch!" a fangirl screeched as the others nodded in agreement of made statements of their own.

"Eh...i knew that they were playboys but...this is...WOW" Some girls said that were STILL innocent, hey not ALL girls are like THAT.

Some even had BETS to what they were doing.

**_"Sakura, i never knew you had this side of you."_**

They all squealed or yelled to what they heard. They all knew that voice belonged to Neji. And by the sound of it, Neji and Sakura were getting kinky!

"Wahh...Go Neji! WOOOH!"

"KYAAA!!! if only I was Sakura! KYAA!"

"Oh my god..."

"DAMN!"

_**"Look whos talking! your arm keeps rubbing my-ah! Sasuke! stop!" **_

Another Squeal or yell was heard from the crowd. The voice sounded like it belong to a female, which was Sakura.

"WOAH! Even Sasukes in IT too!"

"AHH! thats bitch! SASUKE IS MINE!"

"WOOOOOOH!"

"WAH! i cant take it anymore! what are they doing in there!!!!"

Another voice was heard from the other side.

_**"You **_**Sure**_** you want me to stop Sa-ku-ra? from my point of view, you look like you like it." **_

"Wow...Go Sasuke!"

"SASUKE!"

"100,00 yen that hes *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEPER* *BEEPING* *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!* **((Yes, what he is saying is WAYYYYYY too rated "M" so it now beeped out, TOO LEMONY FOR WITTLE yes i do mean "wittle" KIDS LIKE ME! eh... you know im lying but just too be on the safe side this will be beeped out))**

The noise grew and grew untill...

**_"Shut up! Stupid Chicken-ass! why i outta-wha- wait! what are you doing?! Stop moving- AHHH!!!"_**

Quietness filled the room as the now big crowd went silent. They listened hard trying to hear what they were saying but all they could make out was someone was mumbling.

Then, the big oak doors slowley creaked open as the big crowd backed away not wanting to get hit by the door but also wanting to see what was going on inside.

Out came a Smirking Gaara, yawning Shikamaru, Grinning Kiba and a munching Chouji. Kiba looking all high and mighty turned around facing the rest of the group that was currently in the room.

"HA! we SOOOOO beat you guys!" he said buttoning up hit collered shirt as Gaara fixed his tie.

Instantly the big crowd thought;

_'WHAT?! What did they beat them at?!' _Their dirty minds coming back seeing their messed up clothing.

Kiba turned to shikamaru whos outfit was still a mess. "Hey good job man! you were _**Gooood**_" He said to Shikamaru as they shared a handshake. The big crowd watched with mouths agape and eyes wide.

_'WHAT! what does he mean shiakamru was GOOOD!!!!'_

Then out came a mad looking Sasuke, a slumped up Naruto and a messed up hair Neji.

"Hhmp! NO fair! Teme was **ALL** over me! NOT FAIR!" Naruto protested at the smugly looking Kiba.

_'WHAT!? Sasuke ALL over Naruto!?!?!'_

The spiky haired prodigy hit the blonde in the head muttering something along the lines of "Dobe". Neji who was fixing his long hair muttered a "Fate has betrayed me..."

Gaara, noticing there was no addicting scent in the air asked. "Wheres Sakura?" The other looked at him untill Sasuke answered.

"Probably still getting readly after what **Happened**" He said cooly smirking at the previous events.

At this the crowd couldnt take it anymore as they all burst into a fit.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"What was going on between Naruto and Sasuke?!"

"Was Sakura-Bitch molesting you guys! I'll kick her ass!"

"What did you do to my Sakura-chan??!!"

"So...how was "It"?"

"Was "IT" good?"

"How was she? if ya know what i mean..."

"IM GOING TO KILL HER!"

They big crowd rambled on and on at the confused group of boys thinking _'WHERE THE HELL DID THIS COME FROM!?!?' _Then, all of a sudden, the group stopped as the big oak doors opened again revealing a messed up uniform Sakura who had a scrunchy in her mouth as she fixed her hair into a ponytail. Seeing the big crowd and the confused boys the pink haired delinquent finally asked;

"What the hell is up with you people?"

Her words echoed through the hallways untill she was surronded by a new group of boys with concerning eyes.

"Sakura-chan! Your alive!!!"

"What did those bastards do to you?!"

"Dont worry Sakura! I'll kill them for you!"

"Go Sakura!"

"Are you hurt!!!"

Confused and annoyed with the constant yelling that was going on she yelled: "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!? i mean, i know your all snobby and cant live without money and- but, damn! your all so annoying!!!" she said screaming in anger this all surprised the F.H. students.

Sakura took 2 deep breaths squeezing the bridge of her nose untill opening her cat like eyes.

"Now, will you answer me this once?" she asked as they all nodded.

"Why are you all so damn loud?" She asked. One fangirl came up answering.

"We just want to know what you guys were doing in there! were you MOLESTING Sasuke, Neji and Naruto-kun!?!?" The fangirl screeched. Sakura, looking surprised, sighed as she slumped forward then standing straight with hands on her hips replied.

"If you _must_ know we were-"

-

**'beep.' 'beep.'**

**SCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH**

**SCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH**

_Im Sorry, but your computer is having some techinical diffuclties. Please remain calm as we reboot you with B L O O D Y X K I S S E S._

_This will only take a while. For now please enjoy this music the author has set up for you :) _

**"Number One"**

I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate  
He didn't have to tell me why last night he was late  
I can't believe what you tell me  
Your lies have come undone  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one

I took a ride to the city  
Had to get out of this place  
I just can't stand the pity  
When the tears fall down my face  
I used to think it was over  
But its only just begun  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I hitched a ride on a Greyhound stashed away on a train  
Bought a ticket for the subway  
Playin' guitar in the rain  
I want to follow Rivers to an island in the sun  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming-

-

**'Beep.' 'Beep' **

_Thank you for your wait, your are now connected to B L O O D Y X K I S S E S :) So sorry for this problem, for forgivness, the author has set up m&m, Chocolate chip,pecan,oatmeal, double chocolate chip and rasin cookies for you :) Would you like some milk with your cookies?_

_press yes or no._

_..._

_Thank you and enjoy the rest of the story. _

-

"We were..."

The crowds eyes grew like saucers.

"were..."

She gulped.

"Were..."

The crowd grew impatient. "We were..."

....

.....

.......

"WERE!?"

Sakura sighed once more, her eyes blank and dead serious as she looked at the crowd who were gasping from her stare. They were...

"Playing Twister."

**'BAM'**

"EH?! they all fell!" The pinkette said looking surprised at the big crowd blinking innocently as the rest of them sweat dropped at her actions. They obviously knew what the nosy crowd was bad the pinkette didnt.

**The End**

"Tch. And they thought THAT was bad wait untill they found out we had to play without our clothes on..." Shikamaru mummbled as he sighed.

_'Troublesome...'_

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S **

**Xoxo**

**-_I'll Show you a not so messed sweet dream, Next Night_-**

-

-

Yeah it popped in my head and i wanted to do it with one of my stories so i thought "What about Bloody kisses!" so yeah this is just an extra chapter treat for you guys :) I FEEL SO ALIVE! I FINALLY UPDATED! But i do need help in future chapter :) any ideas? lol. Hoped you guys enjoyed this! it took me like 2 hours to do this! but i think it was worth it!

There was a TINSY bit of SasuxNaru but that only if you have a dirty Yaoi mind...wait...that means I have a dirty yaoi mind! oh well! after i read some Sakura-centrics I should be fine :D

p.s. Im SO sorry for the technical diffuclties in the middle . i have to check that out later :) COOKIES TO YOU! (extra cookes :3!)

-Sushii (OH and thanks for all who reviewed! you guys are awsome!)


	4. Jealousy and Melon Bread don't mix

**H**_ey! Its Sush-ay! XD Hey im BACK! i know im sorry cauze i KNOW How long you guys have been waiting for me to update :) im just grateful u guys had the patience to wait for me X3 its makes me warm inside XD i love you alls! and because i do i vow to make this chapter juicy :D to quench all your B L O O D Y x K I S S E S thirst you xSushiixCooki3zx vampires XD lol how did that sound? XD swear it just came from the top of my head!!_

_anyways!_

_i hope you like the chapter and again, Sorry! _

_-_

_-_

Xoxo

**Bloody Kisses **

**By**

**xSushiixCooki3zx**

XoXo

-

-

_"Im scared...."_

_"It's okay, I'm here to protect you"_

_"I'm scared...."_

_"It's okay, I wont let anything hurt you"_

_"But....Im scared...."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because. I might eat you...Naruto-Kun"_

**B L O O D Y X K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

She is my life. The reason i live. I would do anything for her, obey and serve if it was for her. I love her more than anything in the world.

If she wanted me to die, i would die. If she wanted me to kill, i would kill. And if she wanted me to leave her....no matter how much it hurts, if that's what she wants, i would go.

My princess, my best friend, my flower, my ramen-eating-buddy, my delinquent, my cherry-blossom.

My Sakura.

Why would they take you away from me?

**B L O O D Y X K I S S E S **

**Xoxo**

**-**

**-**

"Mou, don't make that face!! i don't like this either! Foxy-chan...." The smaller girl pouted at the taller, blond friend.

Naruto glanced at his little companion, in a still grumpy face motion. She pouted bigger as he looked at her.

".....Heh...heh...Kawaii! fine, but just know that im doing this for you!" He grinned at her as she couldn't help grinned back.

"Of course!...but...ugh." the tiny pinkette grunted as she moved the big three stacks of boxes in her arms trying to find a more "comfy" position.

"Still....what the hell are they gonna do with 20 boxes of melon bread?!**(1)**" She slightly glared at the big boxes in her arms as they proceeded down the hallway next to her "foxy" buddy.

"Who knows....I didn't think rich people like melon bread...." as he strutted down the hallway looking perfectly fine carrying 5 boxes of the said girl beside him giggled showing him a soft smile that made him blush as they passed the office of the headmistress.

Meanwhile inside the office a certain long haired, pearly eyed vamp. had witnessed the whole thing between the two. He glared at the blond walking with the pinkette. He didn't like what they had, he didn't like it one bit. He glared harder, he wasn't jealous! no of course not! he was....okay yes he was jealous. I mean, he didn't like the way he looked at her, the way he talked to her. No he didn't like it one bit, especially because she was his-their slave! and no one (preferably a male one) should get so close to their slave.

Damn! he shouldn't have given her the order to carry the melon bread, then this wouldnt have happened, he wouldnt be in a bad mood, and he wouldn't have the feeling to kill a certain blond one.

"Hee hee...don't you think Naruto-kun is kinda hot?"

"Yeah! but hes a delinquent though..."

"Yeah that sucks...but even though he is a delinquent don't you think he and Sakura makes a cute couple? You could tell their TOTALLY into each other!" Neji ears perked at this. He couldn't help but eavesdrop a little...

"Totally! even though i don't like Sakura that much, when shes with Naruto-kun their like a lovey dovey couple!" _'Lovey dovey couple? WHAT?!' _he fumed.

"Yeah think about it! their both delinquents and their ALWAYS together!" _"Hmmm....always?'_

"But isn't she the student council like slave now?"_'And always will be...' _He smirked at this.

"Oh yeah! i totally forgot! poor Naruto-Kun, imagine how he feels since hes like Sakura's best friend." This one made Neji think. He never noticed the two three that was always with her. And now that he did think about it he got angry. They were closer to her then he was!

"I know! shes probably two timing him with one of OUR guys! ugh that bitch!"

"Yeah!-Oh there's the bell! lets go we'll be late for art class...."

Neji snapped out of the thoughts in his head as he saw the girls leave.

_'I'll get Shikamaru to get information on him....'_

About to make his way a woman's voice stopped him.

"Hyuuga. How long will you guys keep this up?"

He turned around to the blond mistress.

"And how long will you meddle in our business Tsunade-sama?" He retorted back. She glared at him.

"I am the Head mistress of this school, Hyuuga, besides. Isn't this going too far? What do you want with her?"

"Thats classified Tsunade-Sama, besides, we all can agree shes taken our interest." And with a swift movement he was gone.

Tsunade glared at the spot were he was. _'Damn.'_

**B L O O D Y X K I S S E S **

**Xoxo**

"Phew! Okay thats the last of the melon bread!" Sakura grinned as she wiped away the few drops of sweat on her brow.

The red headed vamp. smirked at her as he started to open one of the boxes, being one the member of the student council he had to make sure everything was perfect.

"Dattebayo! we did it!" He and Sakura high-fived each other as if saying 'Good job!'

"You can go now Uzamaki wont you be late for class?" Gaara stated boredly, he didn't really care for the blonde, he just wanted alone time with his favorite pinkette.

"Naw its okay! if Sakura still needs me im here!" He grinned at her as she smiled back. Gaara saw the smiles between the two, he didn't like how they were close. In the inside he was hoping the pinkette would send him away.

"Thanks Foxy-Chan but you helped me enough for today, besides if you keep helping me it will get to the point were i feel like i gotta owe you"

The red head smiled inside.

_'yes'._

"Exactly!" She playfully rolled her eyes at him pushing his back pushing him out the door.

"Bye bye Naruto!" And with that she shut the door.

She turned to Gaara watching as he counted the bread then write down on the clipboard in his hand.

After awhile Gaara felt eyes boring into him, he looked up to see Sakura in a Indian sitting position looking bored watching him. He smirked, she was so damn cute.

"What are you doing?" It was already pretty obvious what she was doing.

"Watching you" She replied clearly.

"Aren't you bored?" He asked back.

"Yes, but got nothing else to do besides I-" She was interrupted by a low growling sound. She blinked. He she blushed.

Sakura looked down at her growling belly. Damn, all that melon bread watching was making her hungry. She cursed at the belly then looked up to Gaara who was still watching her.

She blushed a little but more. "Heh heh sorry!" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Gaara still watched her. Damn she looked so much cuter with that blush.

She stopped.

"Ne, whatcha looking at?" She blinked confusingly at him as he blinked back.

"Wow i want to hug you, kiss you, and take you home with me." He stated bluntly still looking at her. The statement made Sakura blush a little and move back up to the wall.

"Woah. Stay back" Thinking he would jump on her any momment.

Silence.

"Heh...heh....Haha! Hahahaa!!!" He laughed. He laughed in the first time in centuries, he never laughed so open heartidly before and yet, just by a simple little sentence made him crack.

Sakura looked confused at him. What the hell is wrong with him? first he says perverted stuff then laugh out loud out of no where? But even though it was a awkward moment she couldn't help but laugh a little too.

Untill her stupid growling stomach interrupted again._'Damn you belly!'  
_

Then, a Whitish circle wrapped in plastic was thrown at her (not so hard though XD) she caught it gracefully. Then she looked at the source that had thrown it to her.

Wiping the tiny tears from the corners of his eyes he smirked at her a bit.

"Here your hungry right? take it. Besides, its almost lunch time and im a bit hungry too...." he stated off.

She just blinked again at him then smiled that made his heart surprisingly jump. _'Woah, my heart has stopped decades ago...' _It was indeed surprising as he put a hand to his heart.

Sakura happily and hungrily opened the bag. "Itadakimasu!" She bit into the soft bread as she happily chewed. Gaara looked back at the pinkette as she happily ate the bread. He smiled a tiny smile. He couldn't help but ruin it.

"Melon bread...how does it taste?" he asked as she slowly approached her.

Sakura looking up smiled "Oh its very delicious! it soft and chewy and...." She finally noticed how close she and him had got.

"Hm? what else?" He leaned his face closer to hers. He was now practically on top of her, hands beside her arms, legs between hers.

"Uh-well...." _'Damn! stupid pretty boy! get back!' _"We-l-well...." she cursed at herself for stuttering. She wasnt suppose to stutter! she was suppose to get back at them for making her, the leader of delinquents, a slave to the pretty boy student council!.

Gaara watched the beauty try to find her words clutching at the bread. Then at the very bottom of her lip was a bit of the snack. He smirked some more.

"Sakura." He said her voice husky like.

"W-What?"

"Would you let me have a taste?"

"W-well sure...?" She didnt very well get the question thinking he would just bite the bread itself untill he leaned in closer tilting his head.

She panicked _'Shit! hes gonna kiss me-' _Her thoughts interupted when she felt a wet touch on her bottom lip.

"Wha-" _'What the hell are you doing?!" _

Sakura closed her eyes tight hoping it was just a dream. But when she opened her eyes Gaara was already standing in front of her licking his lips at her.

"Wha-"

"Melon bread." He stated calmly smirking at her.

"Is very delicious" She blushed hard.

"St-St-" She stuttered covering her eyes with her bangs.

"Hm?" he said tauntingly, he was enjoying this.

...

...

...

**"STUPID PRETTY BOY!!!!!!!"**

**B L O O D Y X K I S S E S **

**Xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Quick Pic! Eyes dark green. Attire a beautiful red dress. Head tilted back, Head at her neck. Whos fangs are those?**

* * *

_"Shes only a little girl"_

_"Shes a monster"_

_"Amazing abilities, she doesn't even mind the scent of a werewolf"_

_"Onii-Chan"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Will you stay with me?"_

_"Of course"_

_"For how long?"_

_"As long as you want me too"_

_"But Onii-Chan"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Do you love me?"_

_"Of course i do. Why would you ask that kind of thing?"_

_"Because. Vampires and werewolfs cant marry"_

-

-

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Hearing her name, the said pinkette turned around to see one of her best friend s running up to her. She smiled at him.

"Hi Foxy-Chan how was school?" He grinned at her.

"Boring, without you there its like pranking the teachers dont feel right..."She laughed at this. Naruto always made her feel better.

She instantly stopped when she saw a small scar on his cheek.

_'When was that there?'_

"Hey, what happened? don't tell me that stupid F.H. Gang got you!" She fumed at the end. Putting a tiny hand on Narutos cheek she examined it.

"Dont tell me they used a knife of something! those cheaters! they dont know how to fight-"

"No! no Sakura-chan! it-its nothing! no-thing! i just--uh...fell!" he made the quick excuse up. Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

_'Shit, i cant tell her!' _

"You sure? You must've fallen pretty bad then..." She rolled. Naruto nodded.

"Y-Yeah! i Fell on a rock thats why! yeah!" Sakura with one more look smiled at him lightly with the back of her fist knocked him on the him.

She girnned "Careful next time, kay?" Naruto blinked at her then grinning back said;

"KAY!"

**B L O O D Y X K I S S E S **

**Xoxo**

"No parents, orphan, 5'11, attended Konoha Elementary since Pre-K...What do you want this info for anyways?" The pineapple headed vamp. looking at the long haired boy watching out the window below.

"Because, isn't it important to know the guy that hangs around our slave the most?" With this the rest of the three perked their ears up.

"Who?" Sasuke in a swift move was at the window watching the beloved pink beauty leave with another man-wait. what?

"The blond dobe? no way...." He glared at him.

"I don't like it one bit. Sakura belongs to us"

"Hn."

With all the boys at the window now watching as the two smiled and talked. Gaara looked at the pink beauty then back at the bread that lay innocently in his hand. The he looked at the blond, he squeezed the bread hard.

**_"Shes mine."_**

-

-

"And we will make sure of that..."

-

-

"Whats wrong Naruto?"

"I don't know i just keep getting these feelings all day! Like when we passed the office and right now! right now i feel like 4 pair of eyes are watching me...."

"Lay off the hot sauce Naruto...."

"But Sakura-chan! with ramen its so good!!!!"

-

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

_**-I'll show you a sweet Dream, Next Night.-**_

* * *

**H**_ow was that?! I hope it was juicy enough for ya! :D Hmmm....arnt you in the mood to eat some melon bread? XD So yea this chapter was pretty NaruSaku then a bit NejiSaku then a whole lotta GaaSaku then at the end F. XD i really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! im sorry it took so long XP problems...  
_

_Till next time! Cookies to you!  
_

_-Sushii!_

_-_

**(1) Melon Bread-**Another one of Japans yummy breads!The reason why they call it "melon" is because the way it is designed :D

**Bread dough**

hard flour200g dry yeast2 teaspoon butter20g sugar2 tablespoon salt1/2 teaspoon lukewarm water1/2 cup egg1/2 piece

**Topping cookie dough**

soft flour120g baking powder1/2 teaspoon butter40g sugar50g egg1/2 piece table sugar1 tablespoon

_  
How to make  
_  
1.**Kneading**: 15 minutes with bread kneader  
2.**Primary fermentation**: 40 minutes at 30 degrees centigrade  
3.**Preparation of Topping**: Cream butter and sugar in a bowl. Beat in egg. Combine the flour and baking powder. Roll dough into 9 balls. Put them in refrigerator for 30 minutes.  
4.**Shaping**: Punch the dough down and divide it into 9 pieces. Round each dough into a ball and let dough rest for 15 minutes.  
Put the topping cookie dough out of refrigerator and roll out each of them into 3 inches in diameter. Cover the bread dough with this cookie dough. Put the table sugar on the top of dough, and make a lattice pattern with the back of knife.  
5.**Secondary fermentation**: 30 minutes at 35 degree centigrade  
6.**Baking**: 15 minutes at 180 degree centigrade


	5. Trouble In Hokkaido! Pt 1

**H**_ey xSushiixCooki3zx Vampires, i hope your thirty cause heres another chapter! im also updating this story cause;_

_1. Is one of the storys you guys wanted me to update before i made "Model 101" and "The day after my bachelor party"  
_

_I Dont want to be sucked by you xSushiixCooki3zx vampires cause i did not update ;)_

_rubby Ducky told me too (seriously you do NOT want to get involved with my rubby ducky)_

_Okay enjoy! get ready for this one! :D also, i made some mistakes in the last chapter (that REALLY bugged me!) so i hope this one has less mistakes! :D  
_

_-_

_-_

Xoxo

**Bloody Kisses **

**By**

**xSushiixCooki3zx**

XoXo

-

-

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Swooh-Swooh

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Swooh-Swooh

"Sakura-Chan!"

Munch. Munch. Munch.

"Hey."

Swooh-Swooh-Swooh

"What was that?"

Swooh-Swooh-Swooh-Swooh

"What?"

"I _swear_ I heard something..."

Swooh-Swooh-Swooh

"I heard it again!"

Munch. Munch. Munch.

"Whaa...-?"

Swooh-WHOOSH

"**_Target_**"

"**_Captured._**"

"Wa-AAAIT!!!"

WOOSH

"Sa-Sa-...Sakura-Chan..."

MUNCH. MUNCH. MUNCH.

"Wha...was she just taken away by..._CLOWNS?!_"

....

......

........

...........

.............

..................

.........................

..............................

**"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?"**

**B L O O D Y X K I S S E S **

**Xoxo**

"Wa-Wait-!!"

PUSH

SLAM!

VROOOM

.....

Blink. Blink.

.....

Blink. Blink.

..........

Stare...

.......-

"AGGGGHHHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?! WHY WAS I KIDNAPPED BY A BUNCH OF STUPID LOOKING CLOW-Ohh is that Dango?"

They stared at her as she quickly changed her attention to the round food as she chewed happily like it was alright that she was kidnapped by two clowns, shoved into a GIANT limo and that life was all dandy good. Oh what dango can do to a little pink haired girl.

"So...What do you clowns want anyways? and where are we going-" The pinkette stopped in mid sentence as one of the clowns started to strip off the giant, colorful shirt.

"Wait-What are you do-" She again stopped seeing as the other clown starting to do the same. This made Sakura blush a little quickly drop the delicious food and quickly jump to the other seat covering her big eyes with her hands.

"What are you guys doing?! are you guys PEDOPHILES?! Huh!? Im INNOCENT! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE MY FIRST KI-" She gasped as she peeked through her fingers now seeing the two (half naked) clowns stand up in front of her starting to pull down their stripped baggy pants. A blush came across her face as she closed the gap between her fingers.

"You-You-PERVERTS!!!"

**BAM**

**BOOM**

**SLAM**

"AH!"

"Sakura STOP!"

"That Hurts!"

"SAKURA-"

"DIE You Sick, pervert, weird,clowns-Wait how do you know my name?" The pinkette looked at the beat up clowns underneath her.

"We know your name because..."

Swooh-Wooosh

"Of course,"

"We are,"

"**Your masters.**"

Sakura gasped as she was sweeped from her position and now was on her back on the floor with her arms and legs trapped.

"Happy to see us? Sakura-Chan..."

**B L O O D Y X K I S S E S **

**Xoxo**

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"HEY! Have you seen this girl?!" The blonde held the paper with the badly hand drawed picture of Sakura in the girl's face as she blushed a little as he got closer to her hoping to get a answer from her.

"N-no!" The woman said as she backed away from the blonde. He frowned bowing to her in thanks and ran off somewhere else.

"N-Naruto! Slow Down! hah hah, GOD he runs fast! NARUTO!" His best friend gasped again from his low oxygen, It was now only him and Naruto (And of course Akamaru) looking for their missing pink haired friend as Chouji already parted ways, seeing a barbecue house. Speaking of his faithful companion, Akamaru was running next to him, enjoying the excercize of chaseing the blonde. Just then an idea came to him as Kiba reached in his pocket. Finding what he was looking for, he waved it in front of Akamaru.

"Oh Akamaru! Here boy! Go Fetch!" With that Kiba chucked the dog treat far enough that it landed into the Back of Naruto's Bright orange sweater hoodie that was peeping out of his black uniform blazer.

Akamaru barked happily ready to take on the challenge that led to his delicious reward as he pumped more energy into his tiny legs and arms running after the fast blonde. Kiba grinned watching Akamaru quickly catching up to Naruto. With another happy bark Akamaru jumped into the air landing on Naruto's messy golden locks.

"AHHH! AKAMARU! GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF GET HIM- Wait ha HA HA AH HAHAHA HE IN MY SWEATER! HA HA! KIBA! IM GONNA KILL YOU! HAHA!" Naruto fell to the floor as Akamaru moved around in his sweater.

"HA HA HA IM GONNA PEE IN MY PANTS!!" The blonde rolled on the floor as bystanders stared at him thinking he was from a mental hospital.

Kiba, who finally caught up, put his hands on his knees panting watching his best friend roll around on the dirty floor.

"HAHAHA! KIBA! GET HIM OUT! HAHA HA!" He begged his dog loving friend. Kiba obliged patting his leg.

"Here Akamaru!" He called as the bulge in Naruto blazer stopped moving, then quickly move out of Naruto's sweater running to his master/best friend with his new treat in his mouth.

Naruto panted from relieve as he could finally breathe. He wiped away the tears in the corner of his eyes as he sat up and began wiping off the dust on his head from the floor.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT KIBA?!" Naruto yelled at the boy. Kiba winced from the blonde's volume.

"NARUTO! shut up okay? your causing a scene!" He said making Naruto look around to see the staring by standers. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I cant help it! We looked EVERYWHERE and Sakura is still no where to be found! we HAVE to find her Kiba!" He yelled, again. Frowning in worry, he missed his pink haired crush.

Kiba sighed, he also missed his pink haired crush. He was in agony as much as Naruto was. Only 10 minutes away from the pinkette and they felt like they could drop dead and die.

"Man, I feel like i could DIE! I can see it now! the golden gates of ramen heaven! welcoming me with the sound of-"

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"No...I was thinking more of a chime like-"

"Baka! its your phone! answer it!"

"Wha-Oh yeah..." He grinned to Kiba as he rolled his eyes at him.

_Click_

"Hello?"

"_Munch. Munch. Munch. _Did you find her yet?"

Naruto could tell who it was by the sound the person on the other line made.

"No, we looked EVERYWHERE! and still no trace of her" He told him

"Hm..._._ Did you check Fire High?"

**DON**

Duh. It was SO obvious! of COURSE she would be there! I mean, she was their slave after all...no matter_ how_ much they disliked It...

"Gotta Go Chouji!" With that Naruto threw the phone in the air racing toward the said school.

_'Wait for us, Sakura-Chan!'_

**B L O O D Y X K I S S E S **

**Xoxo**

_'Damn rich people...'_

"Now, Now Saku-Chan no need to be mad"

"We just wanted to spend some time with you..."

Sakura growled as one nuzzled the crook of her neck and the other played with one of her pink locks.

"Oh...feisty..." The red headed "Clown" purred to her as he drowned himself in her natural scent that he loved.

"No need to be mad, we couldn't be away from our _slave_." The other "Clown" whispered in her ear as she slowly moved to the other side which the red headed "clown" enjoyed happily.

"When I thought I could get away from you guys...." Sakura mushroom sighed.

'_Just when I thought I had a break from these-'_Her thoughts interrupted when she felt her ear becoming...

Wet.

"And PLEASE would you stop _touching _me....its...._weird._" She, once again, moved to the other seat as the two clowns looked at her with mischievous eyes.

"_Weird_. Sakura-Chan?"

"As in...**Never-Had-Your-First-Kiss **Weird?" At this both the _handsome_ clowns smirked at her as she blushed deeper red as she remember what she was about to blurt out.

"Th-thats a s-secret! So _Sh!_" She pouted at them as she made a motion with her hand as if she was "zipping" her lips together. The boys smirked at her again.

She crossed her arms as she glared at the Red and Ebony haired kidnappers.

She Blushed.

The blinked at her in confusion as they trailed her eyes to their...

Six Packs.

As in,

Their _**Abs. **_

"Shouldn't you guys put on a shirt...?" She asked looking away from the half naked boys as she was not use to naked men around her...

Except for of course _Kiba_ and _Naruto_, But that was when they were..._5_.

They smirked at her cute face as she tried not to peek at them.

"I don't know..."

"By your cute face..."

"I think..."

"You rather..._Like_, us like this..."

She blushed deeper.

"NO!-"

"You Sure _Saku-Chan_?"

"Stop calling me that-"

"Because we'll be more than happy"

"To stay like this"

"If you like."

She then felt two arms drape around her shoulders as the now half-naked boys were now sitting (_Closely_) next to her with their trademakesmirks adorning their face.

Sakura, struggling to get out of the boy's arms, finally felt the giant car stop to a halt.

"F-FINALLY! Now where the hell are we-"

WOOSH

She opened the limo's door only to feel a giant, cold, gust of wind raced inside the car leaving her feeling like a giant ice cube.

"W-Where _ARE_ we?!" She asked through chattering teeth as she rubbed her arms in an attempt to calm her goosebumps down. In a quick second a giant, thick, warm, fuzzy blanket draped around her as she looked up to see a tall figure in front of her.

The figure looked at her with eyes white as the snow around them.

"**Welcome, Sakura**."

She looked wide eyed at him as she felt the two previous boys hands on her shoulders and smirk at her as they got out of the car as another figure threw them both a jacket and hat.

The figure held out his hand. Sakura looking at It, decided to take It as she stepped out of the giant car. She stared at the giant cottage in front of the limo.

"Where are we?" She asked one more time as the white-eyed figure pointed to the giant sign next to the cottage.

She gasped.

"I-I'M IN-"

**B L O O D Y X K I S S E S**

**Xoxo  
**

**_"HOKKAIDO!?!"_**

**BAM**

"STOP SCREAMING!"

"Gomen nasai...." The now two bump-headed boys bowed to the busty blond woman.

"But-But Tsunade-Ba-Chan!-"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"They're on _VACATION?!_" Ignoring the previous comment. She sighed laying back in her giant chair as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But isn't it only September?" Kiba asked in confusion making sure his months were not mixed up.

"Yes but since this is a _elite_ school, the students get an early vacation since their test of what they are becoming in the future is coming up, they get a break before all the stress." She explained to the boys as she placed her elbows on the desk and set her chin on her interlaced fingers.

"BUT THEY WENT TO HOKKAIDO!" Naruto screamed as she closed her eyes at his loudness.

"Seems The Hyuuga prodigy has a cottage up in the parts and took the school there for their vacation, since he _is _part of the student council-" Her sentence interrupted as she felt herself being lifted up by her shirt collar.

"PLEASE TSUNADE-BA- I mean, TSUNADE-SAMA! YOU MUST TAKE US TO HOKKAIDO-"

**BAM**

"LET GO OF ME, I AM THE HEAD MISTRESS!" She bellowed at the blonde as he immediately let go. Making sure he knew his position and hers.

With a bigger bump on his head Naruto went on his knees in a bowing position.

"PLEASE TSUNADE-SAMA! _**PLEASE**_ TAKE US TO HOKKAIDO! If you don't then who knows what their doing to Sakura-Chan..." He was almost to tears. Only 15 minutes and he felt like the world ended.

Tsunade, looking astounded at the blonde, softened, seeing the boy's feelings for the little pink girl. She sighed, she knew she was probably going to regret this later.

"Fine." And in a second the blonde was now jumping in circles.

"YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU TSUNADE-BA-CHAN!" Cheering, he ran to her giving her a giant bear hug. She growled as her new found nickname soon came back.

"Yeah yeah kid, now get off me! and take this!" She pushed the tall blonde away as she threw both of them a giant orange bag.

"Whats this?" Kiba asked, now speaking up. The busty head mistress smirked.

"Oh don't worry, you'll need them later on." Unnoticeing the smirk Naruto quickly ran out the door. Tsunade sighed again as she looked over to the remaining boy in the room.

"Thats some crazy friend you got there." Kiba Smiled softly, not looking at her but out the door where the hyper blonde had ran out.

"Yeah, but only when Sakura is involved."

**B L O O D Y X K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

"_A-a-Ahchoo!_" Sniffling, Sakura looked down at the nice, warm cup of Cocoa in her hands. Feeling the snug blanket wrap tighter around her, she looked sideways meeting with the same white snow-white eyes.

"You okay?" The boy asked in concern as he wrapped the blanket tighter around the little girl.

"Yeah, I just think someone is talking about me." She replied as she took another sip of the delicious drink. The boy put his hand on her forehead.

"...If you say so..." He said with more concern, watching her movements. He looked at the same red headed boy next to her as he never took his eyes off the fire pit. If you looked real closely there was concern in his eyes. But to Neji, he could already tell that Gaara was just as panicked as he was.

Sakura glanced at the two boys ans sighed setting down the cup as she snuggled more into the blanket.

"Okay, Okay stop worrying, I'm fine." She muffled into her blanket.

They looked at her surprised, So she could tell to.

Once it was once again quiet Sakura lifted up her hand where Neji's hand was.

_'His hand was...so cold...'_

Before she could think of reasons the door slamed opened revealing one of F.H. male students with a horrified expression on his face.

This wasn't good.

"HELP! KANKURO IS MISSING!"

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

_**-I'll show you a sweet Dream, Next Night.-**_

_

* * *

_

**H**_ope you liked this chapter! :D_

_And remember, its only the beginning! _

_SO WHO WILL SAKURA END UP WITH?!_

_WILL THEY KIND KANKURO?_

_WILL THE BOYS MAKE IT IN TIME?_

_ALL THESE QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Soo...  
_

_Hope you stay tuned for the next chapter :)_

_P.S. you wonder why i put a "E" at the of blond/e its because i just learnes that a e at the end is for the guys and without the "E" is for the girls :3 xFreakx taught it to me :D _

_-Sushii_

_**x C l i c k x t h e x b u t t o n x b e l o w x i f x y o u x w a n t x a n o t h e r x Bloody Kiss x**  
_


	6. Trouble In Hokkaido! Pt 2

**H**_ello again~! :D _

_Dont remember me? Dont blame u! Ive been hiding under my rock but have come out of my shell just recently so....IM BACK! :) _

_Gosh ive missed you guys so much! life has been (sadly) keeping me busy :P SO as a little reward for you guys (cuz none of you has tried to kill me yet) im gonna give you guys a juicy update! :D _

_Enjoy a long waited update from your truly ;) _

_-_

_-_

**XoXo**

**Bloody Kisses **

**By**

**xSushiixCooki3zx**

So far...:

Shes the school gang leader, a delinquent, Most feared in her school but by this tiny bet she has suddenly became the enemys school student councils' slave! after chapters of boys and jealousy (ocassionly some melon bread ;)) out pinkette has been kidnapped and taken to Hokkaido! while Kiba, Naruto and Chouji look desperatly for her the masters and our favorite slave have found some trouble brewing at the cottage with Kankuro missing...?! 

**XoXo**

**-**

**-**

"KANKURO!"

"KANKURO!"

"SUBAKU-KUN!"

Groups scattered around in the blizzard looking frantically in every place they could find in hopes in finding the missing Subaku sibling.

"KANKURO!!!"

Feeling like giant snowmen everybody looked only occasionally to take a rest. It was dangerous and the weather had not one bit of hope in calming down, but they knew if this kept going Kankuro could possibly, never be found.

"KAAANKUUROO!!!"

Even Sakura were one of those giant snowmen. Even thought she might be their new "slave" she was one of the first people to volunteer in the search.

_**F **l a s h b a c k _

_"W-We went out to g-go skiiing! b-b-but then the weather-out of no where-j-just changed and b-before we knew it we were all-all running inside a-and Kank-Kankuro was-wasnt there no more! t-the blizzard and the-....I-im sorry!" The boy said tumbling over his words as he found the ground strangely more appealing.  
_

_They all stared at him, shocked. For century old vampires one thought went through their head or at least, one name._

_'Gaara.' _

_In one swift movement Gaara was out of his current position next to Sakura and was up putting on a giant snow coat and heading out the door, not even remembering to put gloves and a hat for the cold weather. _

_"Garra." Sasuke called but it was too late as the reh headed vamp had dissapeared around the corner. Sasuke sighed, getting up and passing the sweating, stuttering boy as if he wasn't there. The other followed suit but Sakura stayed seated as images ran through her mind. Not just images but images of Gaara's face, his expression. _

_Gaara was like stone, almost emotionless but when Kankuro was brought up he had nothing but shock and despair on his face. Sakura shook her head trying to get the painful image out of her head. No luck. _

_Sakura stood up as her 'masters' were about to leave out the door.  
_

_"Im going too." she announced as they turned to her. Some wearing weary expressions. The white eyed vamp. spoke up.  
_

_"No need, stay here your going to catch a co-"  
_

_"No im going and that's that. End of story." she interjected as Neji stared at her with wide eyes. Before he knew she was dressed in full snow clothes. A tiny smile formed on his lips. _

_"Come on, im ready to go freeze my ass now." _

_**E** n d **O **f **F** l a s h b a c k_

And here she is looking for a boy she had never met before but was willing to die for. She puffed deep breaths of air as she walked up the giant mountain with Gaara.

_'Yeesh its so c-cold! heh, wow its so cold my t-thoughts are s-stuttering!' _She looked at Gaara, or what she could manage to see. With all the snow blowing around he looked like a silhouette in the blizzard and if it wasn't for his bright hair she probably could've been walking with a bear for all she knew. She frowned slightly as she squinted in an effort to see him better, his face was almost the same as before, shocked and despaired but now stotic as before the incident. She noticed snowflakes clinging to his red hair remembering how he left in such a rush forgetting to bring his hat.

_'He must be freezing...' _

Gaara stared ahead even in such a bad blizzard he could see ahead perfectly. He could also tell how Sakura was looking intently at him, he slightly admired how rosy her cheeks were but then his thoughts went back to worrying about his lost older brother. His eyebrows forrowed together, no matter how many abnormal things vampires could do they weren't perfect. He was annoyed how he couldn't sense Kankuro no matter how hard he tried. Right when he was about to try again he felt something fluffy come over his head. He quickly turned to the source to see Sakura grinning at him, he was wearing her hat. He shook his head trying to take the warm cloth but was stopped by the pinkette.

"No, keep it on." It may have sounded like an order but Gaara knew that she was almost pleading. He sighed and gave her a soft smile then turned ahead. He was grateful really and it made his dead heart jump again to life but he was a vampire, dead, he was use to the cold. Heck he _is_ cold. But he was more worried about her, she wasn't a vampire. Who could get sick and weak at an instant if not taken care of. Yes a human with blood running through her vein-

He felt something pointy in his mouth poke his bottom lip.

"Shit..." he mummered.

"What?" She asked, he shook his head, afraid that his eyes were noticeably red...

"Gaara..." she called. But she smelt so good, so addicting, so....mouth watering....

"Gaara..." he shook his head.

_'Stop it...' _He told himself, she was their slave, not food.

"Gaara..." But on the other hand he could make her so whatever he wanted. Just a bite wouldnt-

"GAARA WATCH OUT!" His thoughts dissapeared, fangs caved back in and eyes turned from red to green. And then, there was a crash.

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S **

**Xoxo**

He growled, pearl white eyes fierce and glaring around. Who thought things would go like this? all he wanted to do was get his pink haired slave away from them and in his arms but yet here he was, in the cold looking for Gaara's brother and no Sakura to be seen. He cursed mentally. He wanted to tear something down right now, but with all the other student around he couldnt or it would give away his and maybe the others secret.

He felt onyx eyes boring in his back, he turned his head to glare at the ebony haired prodigy who returned the glare back.

"What.?" He spated at the Uchiha. Sasuke closed his eyes and looked away continuing the never ending search. Sasuke also missed Sakura as much or maybe more than Neji. Even though both of them hated each others guts they both wanted the same thing. For Sakura to be theirs. With one last glare the both walked separate ways.

Sasuke sighed.

"Aa...What could be worse..?" he asked himself walking around aimlessly.

"Hm....Well....that stupid dobe and dog looking guy could be here..." he thought out loud as he looked at the white endless sky. He smirked feeling like he won a small battle against the "dobe". He chuckled to himself but then stopped as he squinted to the sky.

"I swear i must be seeing things cause that little orange dot looks alot like-" He stopped eyes wide.

"Oh kami..."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

**_Boom! _**

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S **

**Xoxo**

Kiba stared down as he watched the orange blob fall straight down. Actually that blob was Naruto. Kiba sighed. Not only did Tsunade get them a ride, but the ride just have to be...

"Sky diving..." Kiba felt shivers go up his spine. God he hated high places...he gulped and walked to the edge of the door.

"Thanks man." he said to the helicopter driver as he nodded, Kiba nodded back then bent his knees down a bit.

"1....2....3!" He jumped. It was like he was flying, just flying downwards...

"ITS SO COLD!!!" He could feel the air and snow hit him like freezing bullets. He reached for the cord attached ot the orange bag Tsunade had given them before, he then pulled and was immediately pulled upward again. He let out a breath.

"Glad thats done...." Kiba looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"How come i don't see Naruto's parachute?" he wondered to himself as he drifted down. In 20 seconds he could see the snow covered ground of Hokkaido, and to where Sakura is.

He saw orange alright, but not parachute orange. He then sweat dropped.

"Baka, forgot to take out his parachute..." Landing on the ground with a thud, Kiba walked to the orange blonde who was surprisingly still alive. He shook his head.

"You lucky son of a bitch." He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders shaking him.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up!!!" finding consciousness he looked hazily at his dog loving companion.

"Oh hey Kiba....We....We gotta get out of here cause I need to go rescue Sakura-Chan...." he said loopily to him.

"Stupid, Were already here." He told him Naruto who then shot up fast.

"Woah that was fast!" gaining his energy back. He looked around then looked down, his mouth went wide.

"AH!"

"What?"

"OH MA GOSH KIBA! I SQUASHED A CHICKEN! AH?!" He panicked quickly getting off the chicken.

"NARUTO! Shut up! you didn't squash a chicken!" Naruto stopped mid panic.

"Really?! then whad' I squash?"

"Sasuke."

"...."

"...."

"HOLY SHIT I SQUASHED TEME?!" Naruto jumped up picking up the "chicken" shaking him wildly.

"TEME! speak to me?! hello?! Oh my god I think I killed him!" Anime tears ran down Naruto's face as he looked at the flat looking vamp.

"T-Their gonna KILL ME." He imagined himself being tied up by the student council as they ate ramen in front of him, without sharing. Naruto shuddered,

"M-my ramen...." He then started to shake Sasuke wildly again.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WAKE UP! DONT TAKE MY RAMEN! PLEASE PLEASE" He started to beg, Kiba sweat dropped again at his companions stupid but random behavior. Kiba watched his blonde best friend try to wake up the squashed, almost dead Student council member.

"Naruto..."

"PLEASE I PROMISE I'LL NEVER SQUISH YOU AGAIN! Okay? okay!?"

"Naruto..."

"How 'bout this huh? how bout i give you a-a- a....Foot massage! yeah-yeah! ew....that kinda sounds gay but- ANYTHING I Mean ANYTHING-"

"Naruto...I think you have to do...the _thing_."

"AND-...what?" he stopped his pleading to stare at the spiky haired brunette.

"The thing?..." he looked confusingly at him. Kiba nodded with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he gave the blonde a wicked smile.

"Yes....you must give him...._C_....._P_......_R_." He said the last three letters in a deep voice sending chills up in Naruto's spine. He looked at the evil looking boy with fear.

"W-What's that?" he stuttered, Kiba's smile grew wider as he went closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear....

-

-

-

-

_**"WHHAAAATTT!?"**_

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S **

**Xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Quick Pic! She sits there waiting, for what? bangs cover her eyes, Whose eyes? red as crimson as the blood around her, Who's blood? Her skin almost matching the snow around her, Whos skin? and she waits. For who?**

**....Her next prey.**

**

* * *

**

_"Lets run"_

_"Run"_

_"Sakura"_

_"SAKURA! RUN!"_

"AH!" Sakura shot up from her position, she then flinched as a sudden rush of pain hit her head. She groaned putting a hand to her head trying to ease the pain. She then felt another hand caress her back. The pinkette looked up to the source and found herself staring at a pair of light green orbs.

"Try to lay down and rest more." His voice was cool and sent shivers up Sakura's spine, his hand work didn't help the situation neither. She shook her head.

"No, Im fine now." She looked around her surroundings, it was a dark, dim place that smelt of soil and snow. The only source of light was a tiny, handmade fire pit made out of sticks that was ready to die at any minute.

She the looked back at her male companion noticing he was only clad in a thin, damp sweater. She then noticed how incredibly warm she was even though the fire was small, she looked down. She was wearing his jacket. She frowned, she was grateful really, the thing that made Sakura frown is how careless he could be with his own health even if he was her "master". She then stood up and drapped the jacket around his shoulders. He looked up to her ready to refuse her kind gesture but before he got the chance she was already seating herself closely next to him underneath the fluffy cloth.

"Now both of us can be warm." she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. A tiny smile appeared on his handsome face. Now closely next to each other, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder they sat there watching the fire burn and sparkle, in warmth.

They stayed like that for minutes until the questions thawing in Sakura's head began to pop out.

"What happened?" she asked him looking at his pale face. Any girl would swoon right now, alone in who-knows-where with one of the hottest boys in F.H., snuggling. But Sakura remained surprisingly calm.

He didn't take his eyes off the pit.

"Hm. Avalanche...the weather is getting worse." His answer was short and blunt but Sakura just nodded. She sat there next to him watching the fire in his eyes dance like a beautiful serenade, it made her breath hitch and form lump a lump in her throat. She swallowed and looked at the pit.

_'Damn pretty boy...'_

"So...where are we?" She scanned the area again, it wasn't the roomiest of places.

He answered again bluntly again.

"A cave, it was the closest thing to shelter I could find, Sorry." His apology sounding sincere.

Sakura stared dreamily at the captivating fire pit letting her mind take over. So he saved her... but what was he being sorry for? Because he didn't bring her to a fancy inn to rest? she didn't care.

"No its fine, as long as were safe." she said to him. He shook his head understanding what she meant.

"No, not that, sorry because we're actually trapped in here." He then nodded his head towards the right. Sakura looked. Oh, now she got it. She stared at the uneven wall of snow covering the entrance. She sighed. Great.

She let her mind wander once again until a pang of pain had hit her again. She groaned as she digged her head into his shoulder wanting the pain to go away in all. He watched her until she stopped and then layed his eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time on the pit. He gave a sigh, while he was in his only little lustful stage he hadn't noticed the giant piles of snow heading for them. He with inhuman like speed had successfully grabbed the pinkette and found the closest thing to shelter he could find without being buried in snow. But of course even someone like him could run out of luck because the avalanche had trapped them both inside. Of course he tried to get out both of them out but sadly for him there was just so much snow covering the entrance that not even a vampire could escape and so, they waited in hopes that someone would find them. He took a deep breath and held it in for 5 seconds then let it out. Sigh, today was just not his day, first his brother has gone missing and then he was trapped in a cave with his favorite pink headed slave. Well, actually the last part didn't sound so bad to him, he had an advantage but a cave wasn't the most....romantic places.

He stole another glance at Sakura who was now just resting her forehead on his shoulder. He then averted his eyes to his jacket that covered them mostly, to think, making a bet that she would surely lose to so she could become theirs and then steal her away from her....friends, and yet she could care less if she was stuck in a dark cave with a vampire that almost lost control and only care if they were safe. Another tiny smile found its way ony his face. She is really something. His eyes found its way to her soft, cotten pink hair, sure it was the girliest of all girliest colors and not one of the many colors he adored over the years but he found himself somewhat drawn to it now.

His eyes followed to a silky strand of pink to her face. He admired the tiny blush that adorned her face, it was one of his favorites, it made him know how alive she was. And how dead he was. His eyes hardened, was there a happy future for the immortal? especially when the other is not. He found himself staring at her lips, he licked his lips, so tempted to kiss hers right there and then. How he wanted to trail butterfly kisses on her cheek and down her-

His breath hitched.

It didn't help him one bit of how her addicting scent roamed around his nose and how he knew how vulnerable she was right now. But the big thing that made it worse was that she was practically giving herself to him. His eyes blood red stared at the creamy body part with lust, he could feel his fangs almost piercing his lips almost begging for him to let them eat. No matter how much his body was begging for him to put his mouth to her neck he tried to restrain. He had to get his mind straight again.

"Sakura..." Oh god. Did he just purr her name?

She turned her head slightly.

"Hm...?" She was getting sleepily, the pain in her head becoming numb.

"Do you believe in....vampires?" What?

Her body became fully awake now, vampires?

"Vampires...?" she repeated making sure she wasnt hearing wrong, she felt him nod his head closer to her and she shivered, she could feel his cold breath tickle her ear.

"Yes, do you believe in vampires?" This wasn't going according to plan, his eyebrows furrowed together, he felt as if he had no control over his body anymore. He took in another whiff off her scent, dammit.

It was her turn to furrow her eyebrows but she answered anyways.

"I can't say i do...I mean, its not like I see vampires walking around but then again..." He felt himself smirk, he felt two parts of him fighting with each other, one that wanted to eat Sakura and the other wanting to save her. And the one wanting to eat her was winning. He snuggled into her neck, letting her scent control him. While on the inside, Gaara was struggling, he was losing his body to himself, the beast self. He kept chanting to himself, not food, not food, not food. But his body could care less.

Sakura flinched at the sudden closeness, they were sitting next to each other but they were never _that_ close that he would be practically eating her neck. Not funny.

"G-Gaara....y-your too close...." She was suppose to be fearless , she was L.H. leader for gods sake but somehow she felt weak like she was in the clutches of something evil, and she was. Her heart was starting to race now, and not in a good way, Gaara was acting different and it scared the heck out of her. The pain in her head came back. Sure she had been...touched in many ways but the way he sniffed her and snuggled gave her the creeps.

He could literally feel how nervous she was now, and it drove him crazy. His eyes were glowing red and he wanted to push her further and further.

"Sakura....do you know what happens when a vampire bites your neck?" He licked his lips and his fangs were happily agreeing happily. Sakura's breath quickened with her heart she could see Gaara's eyes, red eyes, and he didnt give a damn. She was too scared to reply.

"You become completely paralyzed and you body numbs with sensation." Gaara neared closer if possible.

"And then...." He kissed her neck

"You become completely hypnotized..." He chuckled as an idea popped into his head, the beast was freeing from its cage.

"But Sakura do you know what happens when a vampire...kisses you?" The beast pushed further. Gaara was looking straight into Sakura's eyes, and he admired how big and scared her emerald eyes were, Gaara lost it, he officially lost his body to his mind and it scared Sakura even more.

He continued.

"When a vampire kisses you..." He moved towards her, their noses touched and she flinched back.

"You become completely his." And then a leaned closer. Sakura's mind was yelling her to do something, anything to get away from the red headed boy that was scaring the crap out of her. For sure this was no joke.

"Sakura, I order you to kiss me." He grabbed her chin and leaned in to claim her lips and then-

She collapsed.

Gaaras eyes became wide and the glowing red eyes faded to a dark rust color and he gained control over his body again. He quickly grabbed Sakura around her shoulders and put a hand to her cheek.

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" He screamed, All his life he was naturally a calm boy but now he panicked as if the world was ending, and that was how he felt. He felt mad, terrified and mostly scared.

His eyes widened and he cursed to himself.

Sakura had a fever, and it was getting worse. They had to get out of there, they couldn't wait. He growled and with vampire like speed he took the coat, wrapped it around her and set her on his back. He then set them across from the snow covered wall, he bended one knee and then, he pounced.

BAM

He huffed, that didn't work, he set himself up again.

BAM

He could now feel the snow stick itself onto his sweater, they weren't going to melt anytime soon. He glared at the wall, he only left a mark. He once again set himself up again and ran with full force and pounced

BOOM

He let out deep breaths, almost there, he held onto Sakura tighter, he could feel her warming up his back and puffing in and out hard. She had a high fever. With determination he set himself up.

'Im gonna get you out of here...' And he pounced putting more energy into his legs then ever.

BAM

They were free and he ran as quickly as he could, he could feel the wind race against him as he ran. Shit they shouldn't have walked up so far... he heard mumbling and he turned his head sideways to see Sakura out of the corner of his eyes.

"...Gaara..." Her eyes were heavy and her cheeks were flushed and slightly puffy.

He stared at her with sadden eyes and looked forward.

"Dont worry Sakura, where almost there," his dead heart ached, and he almost felt like crying. Now he felt vulnerable.

"Im sorry Sakura..." he mumbled.

He felt a light squeeze around his neck.

"Its....ok...." His eyes widened once more and then a tiny saddened smile came across his face.

Boom. His eyes glowed. Gaara shook his head.

No. Im not giving Sakura to you. His eyes hardened, no, he was not going to lose control to the beast. He sprinted down the hill, he could see the cottage up ahead, he pumped more force into his legs he was almost there and then, He stopped.

Neji was standing in front of Gaara looking at him, shocked. Gaara stared at him and then lowered his head and handed Sakura to Neji and quickly like the wind, disspeared. Neji watched him leave for what seemed to be like hours before he and the girl on his arms dissapeared into the blizzard.

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S **

**aysXoxo**

_"Sakura..."_

_"Sakura..."_

_"You DIRTY Half demon!"_

_"Sakura..."_

The door opened with a slight creak as the boy entered the room with a soft tap in his steps. The red headed boy at the window looked up to see the sudden intruder and sighed as he played with the chess piece in his hand. _Pawn_

The "intruder" gave a slight nod before walking up to the red headed vamp.

"...You never play chess..." The pearl eyed boy said more like a statement than a wondering. Gaara's eyes never leaving the pawn in his hand replied.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" He spatted his name with extreme venom. Neji have a slight smirk before setting himself in the seat across across from the chess board.

"Simply to speak with a fellow member of-"

"Your full of shit." Gaara interjected causing Neji to glance at his eyes then back down.

"Then tell me what your full of." Neji said using the same voice as Gaara did.

_"Naruto"_

_"GET OUT!"_

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"I love you..."_

_"Waiting is wasting for people like me...."_

Gaara glared at the pawn than the prodigy across from him. He placed the pawn in his hand to the board as he moved it diagonally to the left. There was a pause as the temperature in the room felt like it was dropping fast.

"Thats dirty Hyuuga." Neji shrugged as he moved his pawn forward, once.

"I gave that up along time ago, Subaku." Gaara moved another pawn forward once also. His eyes suddenly stopping to stare at Neji's white ones. Gaara smirked.

"You know...you were never one of my favorites." He stated looking unfazed. Neji didn't make a move to reply back but moved his pawn forward and made a motion that the pawn had jumped over Gaara's. Neji smirked before taking the said pawn.

"I had the feeling." Suddenly Neji's eyes turned to glared at the red headed Subaku. Gaara didn't move as he half expected this.

"What do you do with Sakura?" he spat out bluntly.

_"Sakura."_

_"Mother!"_

_"Naruto..."_

_"Sakura, Run!"_

Gaara gazed at the fuming prodigy bored as he set his pawn to "jump over" Neji's. Gaara took it.

"I don't see how any of that is you buisness." Gaara stated as he returned Neji's glare.

"Answe me Subaku!"

_"Haruno Sakura."_

_"DIE!"_

_"And then they lived happily ever after..."_

Gaara raised his voice also.

"Back off Neji!" His fists starting to clench and unclench.

"Not until you tell me!"

_"Is there such a thing?"_

_"Amazing"_

_"Look I did it!"_

Neji slammed his fists onto the table making chess pieces fall over the table. They were unaware of how loud they were being to the students in the next rooms.

"Fuck off!" Gaara said standing up.

"It doesn't matter!" He said through clench teeth. Both of them glaring head on to each other, their game clearly forgotten.

"It DOES. You touched Her!!"

"Its not like you could!"

_"Dount touch me!"_

_"I love you."_

_"HARUNO!"_

"SHES MINE!" Neji grabbed Gaara's collar. Gaara growled.

"NO SHE IS NOT!" Chess pieces were cracked as they exploded around the room leaving the board and table into now sticks as the two boys huffed and puffed from the lack of breath. They stared into each others eyes seeing who could break one another first.

_"Dont try to look so wise..."_

Neji stared into Gaara's red ones as he slowly let the grip of his shirt loose. _  
_

_"Dont cry cause it feels so right"_

"You know we all have to share her. Whether we like it or not." Neji stated as he looked out the window into Hokkaido's dark night._  
_

_"Dont try with fate so fierce"_

Gaara glared at him with his red eyes as a sadistic smirk adorned his features. His blood stained eyes staring at Neji.

"Yeah? Not for long."

_"Cause you will hate yourself in the end."_

"Shukaku."

-

-

-

_"Sakura."_

**B** **L O O D Y x K I S S E S **

**Xoxo**

The onyx haired vamp. glared at the blonde intensely as he held his throat.

"Cough- N-Neve- Cough- Ag-AGAIN!" The blonde smiled sheepishly as he too held his throat as Kiba rolled on the floor, dieing of laughter.

**B L O O D Y x K I S S E S**

**Xoxo**

_**-I'll show you a sweet Dream, Next Night.-**_

_**

* * *

**_**_W_**hat was that fight about?? what will happen to Sakura?? whats with all the voices?? will Gaara ever be the same?? CAN I RUB MY BELLY AND PAT MY HEAD AT THE SAME TIME?! All t his in the next chapter! :D ...except the last one... XD that one was random XD

Thanks for the support guys u guys rock! :D

Cookies to you!

P.s. For give me for any grammar mistakes btw!!! :P


End file.
